Please Lead Me Out of the Dark
by Jacky Frost
Summary: You always thought you were an average 17 year old girl, but that was before you met some crazy white haired dork that had been watching you play with the neighborhood kids in a tree. He claims to be your favorite mythical character, Jack Frost. You know his story well and it doesn't take much for you to believe in his identity after he returned your stuffed polar bear you dropped.
1. Chapter 1: They met

**This is your totally awesme captain speaking and this is my first Jack Frost x reader story. enjoy**

It was the middle of winter, the cold air felt so comforting. As I released a shaky breath, watching the warm air turn into a cold crystallized mist, I heard the neighborhood kids laughing and throwing snowballs at one another. "(Y/n), no fair. Not all of us are allowed in the woods." Pouted one of them. I heard the sounds of snowballs explode against pine tree that shielded me. Quickly turning in their direction I threw a snowballs at them. Hitting a ginger girl, surprisingly named Ginger, right between the eyes causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Take that, you old Codfish!" I yelled quoting Peter Pan as climbed up the tree. I gathered the some snow from the branch I was sitting on, created a ball, and threw it at a brunette boy, named Jamie. I continued the process until I had all of them at least once. I jumped down to the bottom branch, smiling warmly at them. "Hey, guys get over here." The kids did as I asked and came over. "What is it?" They all asked repeatedly. "Who wants to play with Jack Frost?" All the kids were thrilled to here the name of the winter sprite. They all would shout 'Me! I do!' Their enthusiasm made me smile more and climbed up the tree again. The kids were really confused until I yelled: "Snow Day!" And shook the branches and snow had began to fall on top of them in large clumps.

We all played together with me as the awesome Jack Frost. One by one the children had began to leave as time had pasted. It wasn't long before Jamie and his little sister Suzy were the last ones then called by their parents. I watched as Jamie took his sister's hand. "Bye, Miss Frost! We'll see you tomorrow!" They called as they walked way. "Bye, Jamie!" I answered jumping out of the tree. Even though Jamie's a few years younger than me he's like my best friend.

I pulled the hood of my favorite light blue hoodie over my head, grabbed my beloved stuffed polar bear, and began my own journey home.

"Aww, come on!" pouted a voice. "Don't stop now, Miss Frost!"

The voice was grown, but also childish. I turn around to find the source, finding myself gazing at the woods. A light blue object had caught my attention in the large number of pine trees. It wasn't too far from the one I was in actually.

"And who's gonna stop me?" I asked.

The blue object peeked its head out of the branches pushed back the hood of his own hoodie revealing his face. It was a boy. He looked at least 17, he had amazing hair too. It was white as snow and it looked like the wind had messed it up, but I could tell it was natural. I don't even know who he is but he's my number two on my list of People's hair to touch. This kid almost beat David Tennet. _Almost.._ His eyes were like a crystal blue. They were so pretty. There was a shocked expression on his face. "You can see me?"

"Well, duh. Of course I can. What do you think I am blind?"

He shook his head in response. "No no no. Please don't know think that. Humans can't see me unless they believe in me. You must be a believer. I've never had a teenager believe in me before. I thought Jamie and his friends were the only ones."

"You know Jamie?"

"He was my first believer. How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend. Anyway, it's getting late I should get home. See ya later, Snow White." I giggled.

"Wait!" Called the white haired teen as he jumped out of the tree in a hurry. He seemed desperate.

I turned to him again with slight annoyance. "What?"

He landed in front of me with a sly smirk tugging at his lips. "So, Miss Frost, who do you think you are? Jack Frost is gonna nip at your nose if you don't play with me and I should know."

"Oh really? So, your telling me that if I don't play with you Jack Frost will bit my nose?"

The boy nodded. "He'll _**nip**_ at it guaranteed." He chuckled.

"Sorry, dude. As my much as I'd like to I can't. I've played with kids all day and I'm exhausted."

"I'm pretty sure the **real** Jack Frost would play with a kid no matter how tired he was..there's one thing I almost for got to do." The next thing I knew the boy bit my nose causing me to yelp in surprise. His teeth felt really cold. It was really weird, but there was slight warmth coming from him. It was nice. I knew I was blushing because I felt my cheeks cool down from his cold body temperature. I shoved him away. "I-I gotta go." I said quickly. I turned away and ran to my house.

I keep running at full speed and slowed down when I was positive I had put enough distance between me and that crazy white haired dork from the woods.

OoO

When I to the front door I unlocked it and went upstairs to my room. I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top along with the blue hoodie then went to cook dinner for myself.

I had finished eating after awhile, deciding to go ahead and brush my teeth. I continued to do things as I normally would until I was back in my room. My windows were covered in frost! I quickly ran to the window, smiling brightly. I sat on my bed beside the window, gazing at the frozen artwork. I saw little pictures in the frost. Every picture I saw was the same creature. A polar bear. I was like a kid in a candy store. I opened the window sticking out my head. "Thank you, Jack Frost!" I shouted. Then I saw a pair of crystal blue eyes appear in front of my brown ones. "Your welcome, snowflake." Said the owner of the eyes leaning in. Grown but childlike. 'Oh no..' I thought before I slammed onto the floor.

"Snow White? What are you doing here?!" Then I began yelling and ranting at him for a half an hour.

Jack's Pov

I watched as the brunet girl fall off her bed hitting into the floor with a good. I had the wind carrying me inside, landing quickly. "Are you okay!?" I asked worriedly as she while was yelling at me.

When she was done yelling at me I realized what she said a moment ago. "Wait a second, did you just call me 'Snow White'?" "Well I don't know your name so I have to call you something." She responded. I step a bit closer to the girl to help her up. "They call me Jack. Jack Frost to be exact." I said leaning on my staff. She stared at me like I was crazy or something. "Prove then, Frostbite." she said sternly.

I gave her a mischievous smirk and tapping my staff on the hardwood in her room. Her eyes quickly filled with joy and amazement. She lifted her hands to feel the snow to see if she was dreaming. She acted like a hyperactive 5 year old on a snow day. She's probably age as my body. (I'm a 317 year old trapped in a 17 year old's body)

"I'm glad you like the frost that I left you." I said. She snapped out of her little world with the brightest smile and crashed into me wrapping her arms around my neck.

_'A hug? I knew she was happy, but not this happy.'_

"This is the best day ever!~" she giggled. I smiled and hugged her back. My cheeks heated up and I could tell the same thing happened to her. After we parted from the hug, the girl when to close her window, sat on her bed, and gazed at one of my many masterpieces on her window. "How did you know I liked polar bears?" She asked. I looked at her, smiling softly. "When you ran away earlier you dropped this." I said remembering why I came. She was still looking at the window. I floated then sat beside her, pulling the stuffed bear from my hoodie pocket.

_'She not very observant, is she?' _

I held the bear up to her making the bear give multiple kisses on her cheek. She looked mad when she turned around, but when she saw the polar bear her expression quickly changed. "Kuma!~" she joyfully cried as she took the creature from my hands nuzzling into it's tattered fur. "Oh my gosh. I didn't even know I dropped him. Thanks, Jack." She kept thanking me for everything I had done for her. I told her that she didn't need to do so because it was my job to do stuff like this for kids.

The night continued and we talked a lot, but it was mostly the girl asking questions that I gladly answered. Then it hit me. "Hey. That's not fair." I pouted.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you who I am and I still don't know who you are, snowflake."

She stuck out her hand. "(Y/n)." I mentally repeated the name as I took her hand into my own. "Nice name.." I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Then Came the Dark

_**Hello everyone! Jacky Frost here. I was captain Thunder Clash, but that name got old quick. I will now refure to myself as the 'Queen of Mischief' or 'The Other Half of Guardian of Fun'. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and like 38 people read it on the first day! I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm gonna stop talking now.**_  
_**ALLON-Y!**_

My Pov

I grew tired from my day of playing in the snow with the kids and laid against the wall letting sleep drag me under. I felt weight leave remove itself from my bed. I quickly opened my eyes to the sight of Jack getting ready to leave through the other window.  
I yawned sweetly and rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand. "Your not leavin', are you?" My voice sounded like a pleading child. He walked over to me and kneeling beside my bed, ruffling my hair a little. "There are other kids in the world that are gonna need a snow day, snowflake." He said with his hand on my cheek. "I can come back if you want."

"Promise?"

"I would never lie to you, snowflake." I giggled at my response and yawn softly.

I nodded happily and gave him a droopy smile. "Sounds like a plan to me, Frostbite."

* later that night *

Jack's Pov

I was on my way back to (y/n)'s house like I promised, but something didn't feel right. The air was filled with a sudden scream.

(Y/n)!

I flew faster and swiftly flew through the window. I looked at her empty bed. I landed on the hardwood, looking for the fearful mortal. "(Y/n)!? (Y/n), where are you?!" I heard her scream again, but this time it was muffled. She must have that bear with her. My staff gave a dim light and I looked around the room seeing her in a corner. I ran over to her placing my hand on her cheek. "Hey, snowflake..I-I'm back j-just like I said I would." With my free hand I brushed her (length) bangs out of her face. "Your gonna be okay if you just wake up.."

"No! J-Jack! No, l-leave him alone! Jack!" She was shaking heavily and snuggled into my hand. "(Y/n), listen to me. I'm okay. Just wake up and you'll see." She was going crazy and I didn't know what to do. My mind had gone blank and next thing I knew I was kissing her. (Y/n)'s shaking died down and I pulled back seconds before she woke up. She tacked me to the ground (my head slammed on the floor but I didn't mind) hugging me again. "Oh my God, Jack! Your alive! You were- I mean your back...hehe.."

She's hiding something and I don't think it's going to lead to anything good.

My Pov

I wasn't surprised that I had a nightmare, but it was different. It was normally about the death of my family. It was my mom, dad, and my older brother..after awhile Jack..

'No, (y/n). There's no time to worry about a silly dream.'

Jack came back and I was so happy (worried) I threw myself onto him because he kept his promise (he's alive!).. He looked like he had been crying. Oh man, I must have scared him to death. I wiped away away the tears with my hoodie sleeve and got off of him. When I was back on my feet I heard Jack sit up.  
There was a sudden chill on my wrist and it pulled me down. I was on the floor sitting on something cold. A pair of freezing strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso in a tight hold. On the back of my neck there was an ice cold liquid rolling down in small droplets along with someone burring their face into the skin. "What happened? You had me scared to death, (y/n). I thought you were under attack or dying.." I turned to see the white haired dork, Jack Frost. I removed myself from his hold and cupped his cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey, Jack. Calm down, listen it was just a nightmare."

"What?! That's worse!" Jack stood with his arm still around me, walking us to the window. "We need to go now." His voice was firm and serious. "Wind, to the North Pole!" My feet were lifted off the ground and I threw my arms around Jack's neck holding on for dear life. I forced my eyes closed. Jack must have noticed because he tighten his grip a little. "It's okay, snowflake. I got ch'ya." I snuggled into his chest. My hair would tickle my nose every now and then. I didn't like it. There was a cold breeze nipping at my face. Not long after leaving or whatever happened I fell asleep in Jack's arms.

Jack's Pov

(Y/n) fell must have fallen asleep. Poor kid..she must have had one heck of a nightmare by the way she was screaming. I had the wind pick up the speed so I could get her to North's sooner.

*10 minutes later*

The wind lowered us to the window of North's office. I tapped the glass a few times with my staff and watched the windows fly open followed a booming Russian ancient. "Ah, Jack Frost! So good to see you again, my frie-" I shushed him motioning to the mortal in my arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come and we will get her a room then we can have a discussion on why you brought a mortal to the workshop." He said leading me to a room. I rolled my eyes and followed.  
North finally showed me a well distanced room. It wasn't too far from North's office, plus it was the only one with a king sized bed. I carried in my sleeping beauty into the room and placed her on the bed. I took my time putting her to bed, I put the covers over her shivering body, ruffled her hair a little, and kissed her forehead. "Night, snowflake.." and I started walk back to North's office.

I walked into the office, closing the door behind me. "Jack what were you thinking!? You can't just bring a random mortal into the workshop!" I looked at him. "North, Pitch is back and I'm afraid he's after (y/n). You didn't see how she acted during her nightmare. She just sounded like she was being stabbed to death. I don't even know her that well and I was balling my eyes out." I put my head down and tightened my grip on my staff watching tears drop onto the floor. "I-I didn't know what else to do..I still don't..."

I'm not sure what changed his mind. Probably hearing the words 'Pitch is back.' The older spirit placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will alert the other guardians. You on the other hand need to go back to (y/n). You never know when she may need you." I nodded and went back to (y/n)'s room.  
I peaked my head through the door. "(Y/n)?" I whispered. I heard her make a muffled noise and figured she was still sleeping. I slowly walking inside and over to opposite side of the bed. She looked like she was having a real dream. I looked at the golden sand skates above her head. 'Must be dreaming about me.' I mentally chuckled to myself. I decide to lay down next to her, but not too close. I didn't sleep because I had a feeling that Pitch might come.  
There lots of things on my mind. My feelings towards (y/n), what Pitch wants with her, what she's hiding from me.. All of this is starting to give me a headache.. I threw off my hoodie and laid back down going so sleep within seconds. I felt something on my back after awhile. I turned my head a little so I could see what was holding me in a comforting manner. It was (y/n). This is probably why she sleeps with Kuma. I facepalmed and realized that I took it away when she was having that nightmare back at her place. I'll get it tomorrow while send out those snowstorms..

*next day*

My Pov

I woke up freezing to death in a place that don't even know or have heard of. The smell of pancakes with maple syrup filled the air. I tried to sit up, but was pulled back down. My head hit the scarlet pillows looked at what held me down. My eyes widen and a blush on my cheeks growing deeper by the second. When did Jack get here?! He was still asleep (thankfully), his right arm around my waist, and his face was close to my own. And oh my God he's shirtless too?! I thought I was going to pass out.

We in bed for what seemed like forever..(5 minutes). All I did was play with his softy snowy locks of hair.

"Like what you see, snowflake?" I heard.

I looked up seeing Jack was awake and quickly took my hand back. "I-I don't know what your talking about.." I said shoving him off the bed. Once I heard the thud I was out of there.

I walked out of the door that lead to a patio and I felt my jaw drop. "Where the hell am I?!" I was going to break any second. I felt myself back into the wall and slid down. My nails drew blood from my scalp. Jack's footsteps quickly came to my side. "(y/n)?! What's wrong!?" His voice was frantic.  
Jack took me into his arms rocking my back and forth, singing softly in my ear.

_'I'm an angel with a shotgun.'_

My vision became really blurry and cloudy.

_'Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger...'_

I was fading..slowly losing conciseness. My head turned into Jack's chest with my tears soaking his hoodie. My hands were no longer in my hair, but held onto Jack's frosted hoodie for dear life. I was scared..what if he was trying to get on my head again?..

_'They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.'_

"N-North!" Jack cried. He put his hand on my cheek. "Come on, snowflake..s-stay with me.." He held my body tightly to his own. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I was surprised I wasn't creaming or anything. I could do was cry and feel myself fade away.

_'Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. ..and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer...'_

Jack knew I was almost gone he called for North again looking desperately at the door. "J-Jack. You n-need to calm d-down...I'll be okay. W-when this happens I'm always ready to die just incase." Jack slammed our lips together, kissing me passionately. The last thing I heard was Jack sayig: "I-I love-"

Then came the darkness...


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Nightmares

**_*throws snowball* Hey, guess who! If you guessed Jacky Frost then you are correct. If you haven't followed this story do it because I won't tell you anymore on movie and tv amino. I'm gonna shut up now. _**

**_ALLON-Y!_**

Jack's Pov

My eyes widen. "No...no no no no no..." I held (y/n) in my arms with my face buried in her neck. "(Y/n)...no." I managed to whisper. (Y/n) seemed so lifeless..so blank..

'Where in God's name is North?!' I wondered. (Y/n) laying here and for alp I know she could be dying! (Her breathing was slowing down and it worried me)

North finally came bursting through the door. "What the hell took so long?! Something happened to (Y/n)! She started to freak out and then passed out or something!"

North put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack..right now you need to stay strong for (Y/n) as well as yourself. Luckily Sandy just came. Maybe he can help her."

I didn't want to believe North' s words, but I knew I had to. Sandy walked to my side and smiled. A few pictures appeared over his head. Sandy said he might be able to help her. He had me place her on the bed and then me, North, and Sandy walked out.

Sandy explained that he might be able to help her, but he wasn't sure if it would make a difference. He also mentioned that it would take awhile. That made me nervous. What if he can't help her!? What if Pitch finds out!?

'What if Pitch is the one that did this to (Y/n)...' I wondered.

*a few hours later*

It's been hours since Sandy started to work on (Y/n)! I looked to North for answer, but he didn't have any.. "Jack, why don't you go attend to your duties while Sandman works with her." I looked at him with a shocked expression. "North, I can't leave her here. If she wakes up she'll want to see me as soon as possible!" I nearly shouted. "But there is something I need to get for her. It means a lot to her and she'll probably want it. Tell me everything that I miss when I get back."

North nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Of course. Now go to attend to what you wish."

I flew out the window going back to (Y/n)'s house. I sent out the storms and snowdays throughout the trip. I couldn't get her off my mind. I was so worried about (Y/n) and I've only know her for a few days. I landed inside (Y/n)'s room and found that tattered polar bear in the floor where I found (Y/n) sitting dieting her nightmare. I stroked the bear's furry cheek with my thumb slowly drifting into memories with (Y/n)'s excitement when I had given this thing back to her the day before.

I smiled to myself, hoping I could see her smiling face once more.. As I turned to the window I saw the Northern lights. Somethings happening at the Pole! Oh my God what about (Y/n)!? I jumped out of the window and flew at full speed toward the North pole. I even broke the sound barrier at that speed.

I shattered the one of the many windows of North's workshop. I heard myself gasp in surprise and shock. Most of the place was covered in black sand.

'He's here..' I ran into (Y/n)'s room and saw the worst thing imaginable. (Y/n)'s body was covered in black sand from the waist down. I stood there in horror for a few seconds to take in the situation. "Pitch! Show yourself coward!" An evil laughter filled the air and a pair of gold eyes appeared in front of my own. "Well, well. Jack Frost..What an unpleasant surprise." He said.

"Pitch, leave her alone! She's only mortal! She has no meaning to you!"

"Oh, but she is soo much more than that. At least to you that is.." He said devilishly. "You do love her after all. You can't deny it, I heard you say it.. Sadly the girl never did hear what you said."

I glared at him. "Yeah, so what if I'm in love with a mortal?!"

"Jack, dearest, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you I can't. I have a world to concur and fear to spread. Ta ta.." with that he disappeared. I looked over to the bed and (y/n) was screaming again. I turned to the door and opened it. "SANDY!" As if on cue the small golden Sandman flew in on his usual cloud. I slide over to her bedside and took her right hand into my own. It felt different.. in shape that is. I looked at it. She's crippled? I pushed that thought aside for the moment and focused on my snowflake. Her crippled hand tightened its grip on mine. "Hey, snowflake..look what I brought you. S-see..it's Kuma." I placed the bear in her arm. She calmed down when the fur touched her skin. Sandy gently placed his hands on her legs, his golden sand spreading across her lower body.

A half an hour passed before (y/n) actually stopped screaming. Sandman left and made me stay with her which I gladly accepted. I laid in bed with her when said Sandman left. I pulled the covers over her and snuggled into her back with my arm around her waist. "G'night, snowflake.."

*Meanwhile Reader's Pov*  
Fire..fire, blood, the endless screams of my burning family. "Mom! Dad! Micah!" I called. I ran toward the burning car, but was stopped by an invisible wall. I watched as my own small feral body crawled out of the vehicle. People crowded around me and called authorities and medics. (I was only 13 at the time.) I screamed and called out to them. I once again saw the disturbing sight of my burnt family..

Then the scene changed. Everything turned dark. I backing into a wall. I slid down to the floor nails sinking into my head. A hand held my chin making me look at them.

'Jack!' I though happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "J-Jack...get me out of h-here.." I sobbed. Jack shoved me away from him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone! Are you stalking me now? I said it once and I'll say it again. I. Don't. Love. You."

The words ripped my heart out. "J-Jack...I-I..I'm sorry...What did I do wrong?" I continued.

"You want to know what you did wrong, snowflake? You were being you. That's what. Now leave me alone!" He walked away. "Jack!"

Then I saw the tall grey man with the slick midnight black hair. "What do you want with me!?" I asked burring my face in my knees, nails still in tact.

"What I want is to be believed in. I want your fear! Your screams are music to my are music to my ears." His laughter filled the air sending chills through my body.

"Who are you?!"

"I, my dear (y/n), I am the Boogeyman. I am Pitch Black!"

Then I felt something rolling down my stomach. I looked down and saw a spear along with blood stained clothes. There was a puddle of blood around me. I going to die. I just know it...


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing on Ice

**Queen of Mischief here with another chapter. **

**Allon-y**

Jack's Pov

Minuets turned into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. (Y/n) has barely moved! The only time she does is when she's screaming or when I lay next to her.

'What did Pitch do to her?..' I wondered as I looked at the sleeping mortal. She was so peaceful..for now age was at least. I flew by her side and landed in front of her with my arm around her waist. "Hey, snowflake..it's me..Snow White remember?.." Continued to ramble on to her as her body moved closer to my own. She's so warm.. I took her crippled hand and placed it in mine. 'Every part of my body is warm except my hands..why?' Other hands must be as cold as I am. I pulled the covers over her and she snuggled into my chest. "G'night, snowflake.." I said as I unusually did for the pass three months. I wonder if she's okay...

"Night, princess..." I heard. I ignored it. It's probably another illusion.. "Jack? You okay?" I continued to ignore. "H-how in the hell did we get it this p-position?" I lifted my head to see the sight I've longed for! "Snowflake! Your okay!" I tighten my grip in her waist and slammed lips our lips together capturing (y/n)'s lips into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widen in shock.

The kiss ended and we both breathed in as much air as we could. "J-Jack..w-what gotten into you?. A minuet ago you wanted me to get away from you. To leave you alone."

I put our foreheads together. "No, snowflake. That never happen.. It was just Pitch trying to scare you. I won't let him hurt you. Oh look what it brought from your house!~" I said making her bear kiss her face.

"Oh my god!" She sat up quickly taking the bear from me and leaned against my chest. "Thank you.." She yawned.

"Your welcome, (y/n)...my god I can't believe your awake..."

She looked at me and cocked her head. "What do mean? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Uh..three months." I said nervously. "What!? I've been asleep for three months?!" She goes to stand up, but stumbles and nearly falling, but I caught her with the hook of my staff. "Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down, snowflake. It's okay just calm down. You don't have to worry. All that matters is that your okay. You are okay, right?"

It took her awhile to answer, but she said: "Y-yeah...I-I'm okay.."

I shook my head in disappointment. "Your not okay. Your hiding something from me and I don't like it. Tell me...please.."

"I'm just scared that's all..and a bit curious to know what you said before I passed out.."

I still had my staff around her waist. I stood up (watching her move away still in the wooden hook) smirking and pulled her to my chest. "I-I love you, (y/n).." with that I kissed her sweetly.

Readers Pov

Jack..loves me... He's kissing me. We pulled back smiling at one another. My fingers were tangled up in his snow white hair, gently rubbing the back of his head. "I love you too, Jack.."

He smiled and put his cold forehead on mine. "You got a lot of explaining to do, you know that?.."

"What? Why?" I pouted.

He lifted my right hand. "What happened to your hand?"

I took my hands away and took a few steps back. "I was thirteen when it happened..me and my family were in a horrible car accident...we we hit by an eighteen wheeler and the our car became a burning, twisted, jumbled up mess. I was barely covered in burns and was paralyzed in my right arm. My family weren't so lucky. My brother, Micah, died two days after the crash. My parents died on impact. It took two years to get my arm to have descent amount of mobility and my burns are just ugly scars."

The more I stepped back Jack would come closer. Then I felt the wall. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.. I'm sorry if my stupidity brought back the pain." He played his hand on my cheek. "No. You were right. It feels good to get that off my chest. Thank you.." I said walking into him. He hugged me tightly. "There is a way you can repay me." I could just hear the mischief in his voice. I looked up to meet his gaze. "And what would that be, princess?" I said smirking back.

"You. Me. Frozen lake. You in?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed. "If you want it to be.. that is."

I giggle and quickly kiss him on the lips. "Jack, I would love to go out with you."

He chuckled and we flew out the window.

"Really!?"

"How else are we going to get there? Hey, open your eyes or you'll miss the view." I opened my eyes. "It's beautiful."

"It reminds me of you.." I blushed deeply and snuggled into his chest.

"Let's just go.."

After awhile we landed on a frozen lake. Jack made frozen ice skates for me and smiled. "Give me your hands." I did as told. He started to skate on the ice pulling me alone with him. "Can you skate on your own?" I starred at my feet letting fear take over. "(Y/n), are you okay." I shook my head. "Jack, I'm scared.." "Hey, don't worry, babe. I've got you.." He wrapped my arms around his neck with his around my waist. I held him tightly refusing to let go.

Jack showed me how I needed to move my feet on the ice. I slowly released my grip on him the more comfortable I became. We held hands dancing the night away. "I'm going to let you go okay. Just keep moving your feet like I taught you. I wanna try something, all you have to do is skate to the other side of the lake." My eyes widen when he let go. I nodded. "O-okay, I'll try." And I then tried to skate to the other side.

"Okay, now pick up some speed and come toward me and don't forget to jump." He called. I nodded and skate as fast as I could back toward Jack. 'Wait, did he say jump?!' I wondered making the jump. I felt Jack's cold hands firmly grip my waist. He held me in the air gently bringing me down again. I smiled and started thinking about when I first met my beloved winter spirit. "Jack, do you mind if we go to my place for a bit. There's something I need to check on."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5:God I hope so

**_*throws snowball* Hey, guess who! If you guessed Jacky Frost then you are correct. If you haven't followed this story do it because I won't tell you anymore on movie and tv amino. I'm gonna shut up now. _**

**_ALLON-Y!_**

Jack's Pov

My eyes widen. "No...no no no no no..." I held (y/n) in my arms with my face buried in her neck. "(Y/n)...no." I managed to whisper. (Y/n) seemed so lifeless..so blank..

'Where in God's name is North?!' I wondered. (Y/n) laying here and for alp I know she could be dying! (Her breathing was slowing down and it worried me)

North finally came bursting through the door. "What the hell took so long?! Something happened to (Y/n)! She started to freak out and then passed out or something!"

North put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack..right now you need to stay strong for (Y/n) as well as yourself. Luckily Sandy just came. Maybe he can help her."

I didn't want to believe North' s words, but I knew I had to. Sandy walked to my side and smiled. A few pictures appeared over his head. Sandy said he might be able to help her. He had me place her on the bed and then me, North, and Sandy walked out.

Sandy explained that he might be able to help her, but he wasn't sure if it would make a difference. He also mentioned that it would take awhile. That made me nervous. What if he can't help her!? What if Pitch finds out!?

'What if Pitch is the one that did this to (Y/n)...' I wondered.

*a few hours later*

It's been hours since Sandy started to work on (Y/n)! I looked to North for answer, but he didn't have any.. "Jack, why don't you go attend to your duties while Sandman works with her." I looked at him with a shocked expression. "North, I can't leave her here. If she wakes up she'll want to see me as soon as possible!" I nearly shouted. "But there is something I need to get for her. It means a lot to her and she'll probably want it. Tell me everything that I miss when I get back."

North nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Of course. Now go to attend to what you wish."

I flew out the window going back to (Y/n)'s house. I sent out the storms and snowdays throughout the trip. I couldn't get her off my mind. I was so worried about (Y/n) and I've only know her for a few days. I landed inside (Y/n)'s room and found that tattered polar bear in the floor where I found (Y/n) sitting dieting her nightmare. I stroked the bear's furry cheek with my thumb slowly drifting into memories with (Y/n)'s excitement when I had given this thing back to her the day before.

I smiled to myself, hoping I could see her smiling face once more.. As I turned to the window I saw the Northern lights. Somethings happening at the Pole! Oh my God what about (Y/n)!? I jumped out of the window and flew at full speed toward the North pole. I even broke the sound barrier at that speed.

I shattered the one of the many windows of North's workshop. I heard myself gasp in surprise and shock. Most of the place was covered in black sand.

'He's here..' I ran into (Y/n)'s room and saw the worst thing imaginable. (Y/n)'s body was covered in black sand from the waist down. I stood there in horror for a few seconds to take in the situation. "Pitch! Show yourself coward!" An evil laughter filled the air and a pair of gold eyes appeared in front of my own. "Well, well. Jack Frost..What an unpleasant surprise." He said.

"Pitch, leave her alone! She's only mortal! She has no meaning to you!"

"Oh, but she is soo much more than that. At least to you that is.." He said devilishly. "You do love her after all. You can't deny it, I heard you say it.. Sadly the girl never did hear what you said."

I glared at him. "Yeah, so what if I'm in love with a mortal?!"

"Jack, dearest, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you I can't. I have a world to concur and fear to spread. Ta ta.." with that he disappeared. I looked over to the bed and (y/n) was screaming again. I turned to the door and opened it. "SANDY!" As if on cue the small golden Sandman flew in on his usual cloud. I slide over to her bedside and took her right hand into my own. It felt different.. in shape that is. I looked at it. She's crippled? I pushed that thought aside for the moment and focused on my snowflake. Her crippled hand tightened its grip on mine. "Hey, snowflake..look what I brought you. S-see..it's Kuma." I placed the bear in her arm. She calmed down when the fur touched her skin. Sandy gently placed his hands on her legs, his golden sand spreading across her lower body.

A half an hour passed before (y/n) actually stopped screaming. Sandman left and made me stay with her which I gladly accepted. I laid in bed with her when said Sandman left. I pulled the covers over her and snuggled into her back with my arm around her waist. "G'night, snowflake.."

*Meanwhile Reader's Pov*  
Fire..fire, blood, the endless screams of my burning family. "Mom! Dad! Micah!" I called. I ran toward the burning car, but was stopped by an invisible wall. I watched as my own small feral body crawled out of the vehicle. People crowded around me and called authorities and medics. (I was only 13 at the time.) I screamed and called out to them. I once again saw the disturbing sight of my burnt family..

Then the scene changed. Everything turned dark. I backing into a wall. I slid down to the floor nails sinking into my head. A hand held my chin making me look at them.

'Jack!' I though happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "J-Jack...get me out of h-here.." I sobbed. Jack shoved me away from him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone! Are you stalking me now? I said it once and I'll say it again. I. Don't. Love. You."

The words ripped my heart out. "J-Jack...I-I..I'm sorry...What did I do wrong?" I continued.

"You want to know what you did wrong, snowflake? You were being you. That's what. Now leave me alone!" He walked away. "Jack!"

Then I saw the tall grey man with the slick midnight black hair. "What do you want with me!?" I asked burring my face in my knees, nails still in tact.

"What I want is to be believed in. I want your fear! Your screams are music to my are music to my ears." His laughter filled the air sending chills through my body.

"Who are you?!"

"I, my dear (y/n), I am the Boogeyman. I am Pitch Black!"

Then I felt something rolling down my stomach. I looked down and saw a spear along with blood stained clothes. There was a puddle of blood around me. I going to die. I just know it...


	6. Chapter 6: I'm not naming chapters now

_**Hello everyone!~ It's Jacky Frost and welcome to another chapter of "Please Lead Me Out of the Dark!" I'm so glad people like this story~ Be sure to follow it if you haven't already. I'm gonna shut up and let you read now~ ALLON-Y!**_

_**Key:**_

_**(f/f)= favorite food**_

_**(f/d)= favorite drink**_

"**Words writen in bold print."_= your boss from work._**

Reader's Pov

I looked at my surroundings...e-everything was white..but at the same time it was so dark. I was so cold. I was so scared... What on earth is going on!? Everything around me filled my being with fear. _Is it Pitch? _I wonder. The light grew brighter, but just by a bit. It was the Man in the Moon. He didn't say anything, but his bright moonlight became brighter and brighter, before I knew it I wasn't afraid. I looked at the moon's light for such a long time..I don't even how long. It was beautiful, but such is the way of the darkness. It swiftly took hold of the limelight of the moon. A dark evil laughter filled the air around me. I slide down the wall, my nail breaking through the skin of my scalp sinking deeper and deeper. I felt blood roll down the sides of my head. "Jack, help me please! Jack!" My body was shaking and I woke up in a cold sweat. Jack hovered over me with his hands beside my head. "Oh my god, (y/n) are you okay? You were mumbling like crazy and then you stared screaming for me and I was worried" It sounded like he still was. His voice was full of concern and worry. "What happened? Did you have another nightmare? Did you see Pitch again?" "I don't remember." I lied. Jack laid down beside me pulling me close to him. "If you do remember you better tell me.." He didn't sound convinced. I nodded and snuggled into him. "Someone's still tired, isn't she?" I groaned in annoyance and nodded again. "Just let me sleep...I feel like crap.." I yawned. Not long after I fell asleep.

*Hours later*

I woke up for the second time from that stupid dream. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. The air smelt like (f/f). My weak legs carried me down the stairs and I saw Jack at the stove cooking. I crept up behind and scared him. Jack gave a girly scream and turned to look at me. "So not cool. Plus I'm cooking, someone could have gotten hurt." I laughed so hard at his reaction. "Okay, _mom._" I managed. Jack turned back to the food he was preparing before I had interrupted."Don't call me that.." he pouted childishly. "Aw, come on, princess. I didn't mean it. I've been around the mischievous Jack Frost for too long." I giggled.

A lot of time passed before Jack finished cooking. I looked at the (f/f). It looked awesome. I walked over to the fridge and got some (f/d). The two of us sat at the table and ate. I smiled. "It's been so long since someone last cooked for me..." I said out loud. (without think.) I didn't hear what jack said because I was to busy thinking. "(Y/n)? Hello?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "Huh?" "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yep, I've just got a lot on my mind. These next few days are gonna be rough. I hope you understand that I prefer not talking about at the moment. I'll explain another." Jack nodded. "I understand, but it bothers me that you won't talk about it now. For now, we're going out."

I looked at him with a very confused look on my face. "Out? Where?" Jack chuckled. "We're gonna go see Bunnymud." I froze, but my hands were twitching like I was a hyperactive five year old who was allowed to raid the candy store. "I don't think that's a good idea..." Jack walked over to me and gently put his had on my shoulder. "(Y/n), you okay?" It was nice to know he cared and all, but I was kind of get tired of Jack asking I if was okay. "Yeah. Excuse me for a moment.." Jack nodded. "Sure." I turned away and went up to my room to get ready. "Hey, I've got to go. Can't mess with nature, I'm going to make it snow and stuff. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" I nodded and waved bye, with that he flew off.

My phone rang just as I walked through the door. "Hello?" I said as I answered the call. "**(Y/n), where have you been you've missed so much work!?" **I flinched and held the phone away from my ear. "I-I know. I'm very sorry, Mr. Stone. Something came up and I was very important that I see to the needs of my..uhh..." then I got it. "My boyfriend. He had been deathly ill for the pass three months I've been gone. He died only a few days ago... I'll be at work as soon as I can ." **"No, no. There's no need for you to come today. Even though you gave no notification to your absences, I'll give you three days then you come back to work and you will not miss another days unless you're deathly ill, understood?" **"Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you very much, Mr. stone." We said our good byes and hung up. I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my pj's, changing into a pair of blue jeans with a see through white tee shirt and a navy blue tank top.

Once I was dressed I plugged in my curling iron and brushed my teeth while it heated up. After about five or six burns to my head, I finished curling the last piece of hair. I pinned back my bangs and sprayed a bit of hair spray. My make-up took forever, but I wanted to look good so I made everything was perfect. Every brush of eyeshadow, every stroke of blush and eyeliner. Once I was meet my standards I walked out and grabbed my guitar and black hoodie, then to the roof for some alone time that _really _needed.

I sat on flat part of my roof and played the song I normally sang during hardships. Being to strum at the strings in tune, I sang soft.

_**La da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground**_

_**La da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound**_

_**I'm gonna drin the red from your pretty pink face **_

_**I'm gonna-**_

I remember Micah sitting next to me with a pained expression on his on his face. "(Y/n), why do sing the same song when you get like this? You know I've tried to get Mom and Dad to pay you. I try so hard, but they're so clueless."

_**Oh, you don't like that or do you just not like me?!**_

_**Sorry I don't treat you like a god..**_

_**Is that what you want me to do?**_

_**Sorry I don't treat you like your prefect..**_

_**Like all your little loyal subjects do.**_

Then I remembered when me and Micah got in our first fight. "Micah, I'm not a kid anymore. I can fight my own battles!" I shouted. "(Y/n), I'm sorry. You were hurt badly and you made me watch. I couldn't just stand there and watch you get beat up for no reason.." Micah was so calm. We made up just weeks later. It must have been at least a month or two.

_**Sorry I'm not made of sugar**_

_**am I not sweet enough for you**_

_**Is that why you always avoid me**_

_**That must be such an inconvenience to you**_

My parents yelled at me for not being like Micah. _Sorry I'm not a perfect, talented angel like Micah.. _I thought.

_**Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do**_

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**_

_**I'm sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist**_

_**But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you**_

I finally finished my own version of the song

_**Sorry that I'm here with you...**_

_**I guess I'll be on my way**_

_**Now I know loneliness.**_

_**It's all so pointless because**_

_**I'm just your pro-o-o-oblem!**_

I hadn't realized until the last minuet I had had an audience. I was a little embarrassed. _I guess I got caught in the moment and sang with quite a bit of passion. Oh, I hope I wasn't too loud... _I thought. Then I realized that Jack was in the house and might have heard. _Oh no. God I hope he didn't_ _hear because if he did he'll freak out and know that I'm not okay! Oh man, I'll be in deep this time..._

"(Y/n)?" Called a voice. I looked down and saw Jamie. "Is that you?"I nodded and invited him inside. Jamie went to the front door and I climbed back through the window. I walked down the stairs again and let Jamie inside and he tackled me in a hug. "Oh my god, (y/n)! Your back! All the other kids said you were dead, but I didn't believe them." I hugged Jamie back and smiled. "Thank you for believing, Jamie. I'm sorry I left without saying good bye."

Thankfully Jamie forgave me and we released each other after awhile. We spent the afternoon catching up with another. It was mostly stories about Jamie standing up to the plate and took my spot as Jack Frost. "Everyone had fun, but not as much fun as we did with you..."

"I'm glad you guys had fun with out me and I'm thankful you took my place as 'Jack', Jamie."

"Jacky." he simply said.

"Jacky?"

"Your a girl and Jack's a guy, so it only makes sense if you 'Jacky Frost.'" He explained.

"Oh!~" I said happily. "Clever. Very clever indeed, Jamie."

Jamie had to leave to go home and babysit Sofie. "Tell Sofie I said 'Hi.'" Jamie nodded and left. As usual I looked out my window to see if he got home safely. I watched as Jack landed in front of the younger boy and they began to talk. _Wonder what their talking about?.. _I walked away from the window so I wouldn't be a bother.

Jack's Pov

"Hey, kiddo!" I called to Jamie. "Jack! When did you get here?~ What are you doing here?~" he asked happily. "I've been home for a few hours. And since you asked, bring blizzards and snowstorms everywhere I go, playing with the children of the world, getting new believers. The usual, you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just got done talking to (y/n) and now I'm on my way home to watch Sofie for the rest of the day."

"You talked to (y/n)?!" I said quietly. "Come on, we need to talk ASAP." Jamie nodded. "Okay, you can come over to my house. Just make sure (y/n) knows where you are."

"Okay. See ya in a few." Then we went our separate ways.

I quietly walked inside, thinking about before I left. _That was so sad..is that really how she felt about everything?.. _It bother me that she wouldn't talk to me. I was worried about her. "(Y/n)? (Y/n), I'm home." Then I was tackled and hit the ground really hard. "I can see that." Giggled my attacker. I struggled to roll over, when I finally did I saw (y/n) sitting my waist, making me blush like a school girl.

When she saw my face she was laughing so hard. "Oh my god, Jack! You should she your face! Oh my god this is priceless!" She manged. "W-what is this 'Scare the hell Out of Jack Day'? Anyway, Jamie asked me to come over to his house to Sofie to bed. I'll be back as soon as I can." (Y/n) got off of me, with the cutest frown. "But you got back..." she pouted. "I know. When I get back I want to take you somewhere and no it's not to go see Bunnymud." (Y/n) gave a sadden giggle. "Don't worry. You know I would never leave you. I love you remember..." She nodded looking down. "I promise I'll come back as soon as Jamie and Sofie are in bed." I gently kissed her forehead and went on my way.

*At Jamie's House*

"Jamie, where are you?" I asked. Then the two kids ran around the corner and hugged my waist. "Hey, Jack." said Jamie. "Hi, Jack Fwost." giggled Sofie. I grabbed Sofie and held her in the air. "Hey, Sofie.~ Have you've been naughty any this year?" She giggled. "Nope. I've been the nicest girl ever!~" "Not even a little?" I asked. She shook her head. I chuckled and put her done and Sofie ran off to play with the dog. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jamie asked. "(Y/n)." I simply said. "(Y/n)? Why?"

"I want to know everything about her, but she's been keeping everything bottled up inside..."

"That's not good." said Jamie as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's that suppose to mean? I have a reason to be worried don't I, Jamie?"

"I-I don't know. All I know are the tell-tell signs: multiple cuts on her arms, lack of communication; less than usual that is; uh...oh and this one song from adventure time. Something to do with being someone's problem or something"

I looked him dead in the eyes. "Jamie, I need you to show me that song." He nodded and pulled up a video on his little box thing. (I later learned that it's called an 'Ipod')

After the song ended I ran my fingers through my own white hair and sighed. "Well, we can mark that off the list. I heard her signing it when I got back. She's an amazing singer, but the song is so sad. I'm concerned about her communication with me. I asked her if she wanted to go to the Bunny's place so we could prank him or something, but she acted so weird. When I went to tell her I was coming over here she tackled me to the ground and was totally normal, but when I told her she shut down." I put the palm of my hand between my eyes and closed them. "I'm so worried it'll probably kill me. Again..."

"Then go to her, Jack. Tell (y/n) how you feel." _Wow for a 12 year old he give great advice. _

"Yeah. Yeah! I'll do it! Thanks, Jamie!" then I flew out the door.

*At Reader's Front Door*

I heard the strumming of various instruments through the door. _What's going on in there?_ I wondered.

_**There is a time for love and laughter**_

_**The days will pass like summer storms**_

_**The winter wind will follow after**_

_**But there is love and love is warm.**_

_(Y/n)? what she singing about now?_

_**There is a time for us to wander**_

_**When time is young and so are we**_

_**The woods are greener over younder**_

_**the path is new, the world is free.**_

I listen trying to understand what this song meant...

_**There is a when leaves are fallin'**_

_**The woods are grey, the paths are old**_

_**The snow will come when geese are callin'**_

_**We'll need a fire against the cold.**_

_**There is a time for us to wander**_

_**When time is young and so are we**_

_**The woods are greener over younder**_

_**the path is new, the world is free.**_

_I like this one better. _I walked inside quietly and listen some more..

_**So do your roamin' in the spring time?**_

_**And you find your love in the summer sun**_

_**The frost will come and bring the harvest**_

_**And you can sleep when day is done**_

_**There is a time for us to wander**_

_**When time is young and so are we**_

_**The woods are greener over younder**_

_**The path is new, the world is free.**_

_**The path is new, the world is free...**_

"(Y/n)? Are you here?" I looked around as if I didn't know already. I watched her jump and flinch. "Jack! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were Pitch."

"Hey, I'm not ugly."

"Your right. Your an ugly princess." She giggled.

Reader's Pov

Jack pouted at my comment and walked over to the couch. "So what did you want to go?" I asked.

"We can do that tomorrow, right now I want to talked..." he said.

"About?" I asked coming to sit with him.

"Well..."He said scratching behind his ear with his finger. "It's more of a question..."

I poked his cheek. "Jack, talk to me."

"Um..." he messed with his hands. "We're dating, right?..." I felt my checks heat up. I don't remember what happened next, but all I do remember is sitting on Jack's lap. "Wow..." he said. "Hey, come on we're going out." Then we flew out my house. I gave a fearful scream and held Jack tightly. "It's okay I got you." He chuckled. We landed not long after. "Hey we're here.." he said softly and put me down. I took my head out his chest and looked at my environment. It was a forest settings; everything was covered snow in the darkness, the woods were grey, there was a small pound covered in ice. The ice was beautiful, it frosted. "Why did you want to come here?" I asked. "Because there is something I want you to see..now come on.." he said continuing the softly tone. I couldn't move. My feet were cold.. Jack was walking away, but I don't think he heard me behind him. I watched Jack turned and looked at me. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

He came back and grabbed me bridal style. "There's no need to be sorry, Jack." He kissed my forehead sweetly. Then I saw a smirk on his face. _Oh no, he's getting an idea._ I thought.

"You know, (y/n), lately you haven't been.." He paused for a moment. "Well, you know, fun."

I gasped slightly. "Me? Not fun? Oh please, I could take your job if I wanted to." Jack looked down at me. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah I responded. "How about a little wager?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Keep talkin'.."

Jack's smirk grew. "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?" Jack asked as he flew up a little and held out his hand to me. I looked at him, smirking a little myself. _Now what would Peter Pan do?.._ Seconds later I got. (WARNING: this next part my gross out some readers. •-•) I spit in my hand and shook his. "Deal."

He was completely shocked. "I did not see that coming." He said. "Plus that wasn't very ladylike." He added.

"Well, I'm not a lady. I'm a tomboy that's into Peter Pan stuff. By the way, the sooner we get home the sooner I can prove I can be more fun than you." I said poking his chest at the end.

"Alright, let's go. We can come back here tomorrow." And we flew off to my house again.

*Back in Reader's neighborhood*

I ran off as soon as my feet hit the hard wood of my room. I grabbed my coat and shoes, then out the door. "(Y/n), where are you going?!" I heard Jack say. He said I couldn't have fun, well nothing's more fun than a free for all and I was going to start one. I ran behind a tree, leaving Jack curious to my whereabouts. I must have done a pretty good job. (I ran into the woods and jumped through the trees to the tree close to my house.) Then I started to think: _Where are the kids? _I then thought that I would be okay for the time being so I threw a snowball at the back of Jack's head. "(Y/n)?" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. _Man, he if only he could have seen his face! _I turned and then I saw Jack and I knew he could see me.. His target. Me. Snowballs were suddenly launched. You look around. The children had their eyes on you. Jack was behind them. Your mouth dropped open. He gave you a smirk and a wink.

I leaped from tree to tree just I had before, going back to the woods for cover. I gave it a few minuets and just as I had hoped the kids turned on Jack covering him in snow saying: "We're bored!"

"Hey guys!" The children quickly ran to my side. I had a sky smirk on my face. I could tell they knew I had a plan. "Dog pile on Jack, understood? You guys should know the routine." I explained. There were smirks on each child's faces, they nodded and took their positions. I stayed in the tree with one kids at on each side of my body for cover in case I needed it.

Just as we had always done the routine 10 kids ganged up on Jack chasing him into the woods where a trip wire was waiting for him. I stood two trees away making sure I was out of sight with my black hoodie over my head. For this victim, I'm going all assassin's creed on him. Then I saw Jack, who surprisingly struggled to defend himself against a bunch of 12 year olds.

I watched as he tripped on the wire and fell in to our trap.. _Now here comes the fun part. I told myself. _I then sprinted off to capture him. I took a leap and bulls eye! I landed on top of Jack perfectly. "DOG PILE!" Yelled Jamie and the weight was piled on. There was more laughter in the air.

I open your eyes and see that Jack is look right at me. "So, are you having fun?" I asked still smirking.

Jack smiled, "Are you kidding!? This is the most fun I ever had."

The children's laughter continued. Jack leaned closer to me and I did the same without think! Luckily I remembered that were children present. "Alright everyone. I think we taught the princess how to have fun." The children willingly got off of me and Jack. Once I was able to stand I help Jack get up. I heard the voices of adults. The children all pouted and stomped their little feet. "Go on guys. You're parents are calling. You don't want to get in trouble, right?" Then they all left. I turn to face Jack. "You wanna go home?" He shook his head. "Nope. I want something else."

I looked down and scratched the back of my head. "Uh...and what would that be?.." I asked. Jack put his hand on waist and pulled me close to me to him. "Hey, hey, hey calm down, kiddo." He said lifting my chin. "You know I wouldn't hurt you..." he told me as he leaned in. "Now where were we?~" he asked as a smirk grew on his face. I put my hand on his chest. "Jack, not outside. People will think I'm a psychopath..they'll think I'm kissing air and plus I'm a high functioning sociopath..."

"I don't know what that means, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.." Jack said after he kissed my forehead. "Now, I want to go home so I can get a kiss." He chuckled. "Fine. Let's go." With that we walked home.

*At home*

I closed the door behind me and was pushed into it. Jack looked me in the eye with his usual sly smirk. "I'm not waiting any longer, (y/n)." he said. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes and became to overwhelmed. I crouched under Jack's arm and crossed my arms, walking up to my room. "I-I don't know what your talking about...if y-you'll excuse me..." I continued to 'my room' (Translation: the bathroom)

I locked the door behind me and grabbed a blade out if the cabinet. 'Im sorry, Jack...' With that one thought I dragged the blade across my skin, leaving a deep cut in its tracks. I repeated the action till my arms were covered and I knew that it was possible that on that very night, I had a chance of dying. What happened with Pitch really messed with my head. I didn't know how much more of this I can take.

Everything became blurry and sounds were soft and faint. I heard something but I wasn't sure what it was.

BANG  
BANG  
BANG

_What's going on out there?..._

BANG  
BANG  
BANG

There was a voice...it was faint and unrecognizable. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I was going to blackout soon...My mind was drifting like freshly fallen snow. The darkness consumed me again and that's when I realized it: I am alone. Within seconds my head dropped to the side and that's what everything was...black... no..everything was pitch black...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Be sure to read about the voting stuff at the end of this chapter. ALLON-Y!~_**

Jack's Pov

_(Y/n) has been gone for at least an hour...where is she? _Then I remembered what Jamie said.

**Multiple cuts on her arms, lack of communication; less than usual that is; uh...oh and this one song from adventure time.**

Then it hit me. _Her arms...oh god what did she do?! _The next thing I knew I saw flying up the staircase, trying to open the door. "(Y/n)! (Y/n), answer me! Please!" I shouted, pound on the door. Sadly, there was no responds... I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, releasing the air on the door. The door froze within seconds and I broke the door off trying to get to (y/n). I covered my mouth from pure shock. The bathroom was covered in blood, on the floor, the side wall where she was laying. I ran over and slide the rest of the way to her side. "Oh my god, (y/n)! What have you done?!" She didn't respond. I grabbed a rag and soaked it in water. By the time the rag touched her skin the water must have felt like water from the Antarctica judging by the way she was shivering. "What made you do this,(y/n)?..." I asked. I knew I wasn't going to get answer, but I had to ask..

I could feel the rag freezing and slowly turning into ice. **Manny, I would appreciate it if you could help me. Just please do something to prevent my powers from freezing the water and stuff. Just for now.**

He must have heard me because the rag wasn't turning into ice anymore. **Thank you... **I thought.

When I got (y/n) cleaned up I bandaged her arms and carried her to her room to be put to bed. _Well, isn't this the worst thing that could end my best day ever... _ I thought. "Just when I was going to tell you that you won the bet, you go and hurt yourself.. I do everything I can to protect you from Pitch an-" then it hit me. _Pitch has something to do with this I know it. _ I flew to the other side of the bed and gently landed beside the frail mortal beside me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close me. _Please be okay..._.

*Flashback*

"We're dating...right?." I asked. There was no answer, but seconds later (y/n) pushed me down on the couch and kissed me. The kiss must have lasted for at least 5 minutes. When she pulled back she blushed deeply.

*End of Flashback*

She kissed me. /She/ kissed /me/! I was surprised. I wasn't expecting that at all. Actually a lot of stuff that happen today I didn't expect. I smiled to myself, I'm dating the coolest girl ever and I'm fortunate that she can even see me. I loves her..I finally have someone to look after. It feels nice.

I held (y/n) tightly and kissed her forehead. "I hope I'm not too cold for you, gorges.." I said softly. (Y/n) moved closer to me and buried her head in my chest. "Gosh, I hope you wake up soon.."

*The Next Morning*

Reader's Pov  
When I woke, I had a horrible headache; my arms were killing me. 'What happened last night?' I wondered. All I remembered was coming home with Jack after playing with the kids.

Jack! I grew frantic and got out of bed and ended up falling into the ground. It didn't take long for Jack to come flying into my room. "(Y/n), what are you doing?! Your still weak from all that blood you lost last night!"

'Blood loss?' I asked myself. "Jack, what are you talking about?.." I said rubbing the right side of my head.

"Are you kidding me?! You when to the bathroom and cut your arms to pieces for at least an hour!"

I was surprised by his reaction. 'S-someone actually cares.. Someone actually cares about me...' I threw myself onto Jack hugging him tightly. "Thank you..." I said.

"What are doing? I'm serious. What you did was horrible and you had me worried sick!" He said. "Why are you thanking me?..." he sighed.

Tears were rolling down my face and I hugged him tighter. "For 17 years I've lived in my brother's shadow and my parents never paid attention to me. I've been alone f so long, but then we moved here and I met Jamie and all of hos friends. After I got to know them I wasn't as socially awkward, but when I went home I was a totally different person. My parents acted like it was Micah's world and we were just here as servants. Honestly Micah was the only one who cared about me. He paid attention to everything I did when I was upset. He told Jamie so he could keep an eye on me. After he died I was crushed. I didn't have anyone who looked out for me like he did..."

Jack looked at me with a (I just assumed this at the moment) pitiful expression. He took me into his arms hugging me tightly. "I had no idea.. I'm sorry if I was a little harsh. I was just so worried about you." He put his hand on my cheek.  
"You're the first person that I've fallen in love with and I can't stand the thought of losing you. If I lost you I wouldn't have a reason to live, to breathe, to love. I've loved you since the second I saw you at first I was confused. I've never felt feelings as strong as the feelings I have towards you." He said

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, yawning softly. "Tired?" I nodded and snuggled into his neck. Jack laid down taking me down with him. "Promise me you won't do that again...you really did have me worried. I thought you were dead.."

"Jack, I'm glad you care and all, but I've been doing this for a few years now." Then I realized what I just said. _Damn it...now I'm never going to get to sleep.. _I groaned mentally. Jack sat up and pinned me to the bed. "What the hell does that mean? How long have been doing this!?" he asked raising his voice. I flinched and tried to get him off of me. "That's not important..." Jack leaned in. "How is that not important?...I try so hard to keep you safe..I know your hiding something from me and that makes me worry a thousand times more. What aren't you telling me..."

I looked away from him. "Jack, just leave it alone. I can handle it on my own..."

"It's Pitch, isn't it? He did something to you when your were unconscious, didn't he?"

I was starting to get mad and that doesn't happen often. "Jack Frost, I swear to everything that is holy, if you don't get off of me I will kill you. Just let me deal with my problems on. my. OWN!" I shouted. Jack was taken back. I guess he was surprised I yelled at him. He got off of me and grabbed his staff, walking towards the window. "I've got to go..." he said. I felt so guilty...I quickly got off the bed and that's when I realized I was crying. "If you leave this house right now I don't want to see you come back, ya hear!" "Fine! I don't want to come back anyway! All you've brought me was worry and heartache! You know what I'm done arguing! I'm done with this relationship! I'm done with **_you_**!"

**_Well that relationship was short lived. Hate me if you must but I promis it'll get better then worse then better THEN everything is going to crash and burn like hell fire! Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm glad you guys like the story by the way. I enjoy reading comments, so start leavin'em. Lol~ (-~•) but still leave a comment and vote yes or no to have in a horrible death and later becoming a guardian of something. (There will be aseparate votungodly thingy for that. I've already have a spirit picked out, but not the guardian of something. So give me some ideas and well vote. Au revoir, poppets. ;) *waves bye*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**__*****Throws snowball* Bonjour ,poppets! I'm glad you guys commented and voted like I asked. If your one of my followers from Movies and Tv Amino be sure to tell your own followers about this story so they can vote and such. I hope you guys don't hate me since in the last chapter there was an argument so early in the story. I wasn't planning on having one so early and stuff but on the bright side when I make something horrible happen and such I'll be smiling and laughing while drinkin' an ice cold root beer with Satan~ Who knows what my evil heart killing brain will think of next -w- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**__****Key:**

**•****__****Manny talks****•**

Reader's Pov

I watched as flew out the window. All I wanted to do was run after him and make him stay. I wanted to apologize to him..but I didn't do any of that. I fell to the ground and cried a thousand times harder. "Jack..."

_Me and my big mouth! I had someone who cared about me after such a long time...what's wrong with me!?_

Then I felt a the hair on my neck stand up.._This isn't good... _I felt something wrap itself around me. It didn't take long for my attacker to restrain my arms. A pair of golden eyes appeared in my room. _Pitch... _I started to struggle and squirm, trying to break free. Pitch walked closer and lifted my chin. "Finally that teenage ice brat's gone." he said. I kept trying to get away from him but it was no use. "Looks like the sand is doing it's job." he said evilly. "Now it's time to go." With a snap of his fingers I was pulled into the shadows. I was afraid. I was very afraid... I tried to call out to Jack, but then I remembered. _He's gone...he doesn't care about me anymore..._

Then was once again was consumed by the darkness.

Jack's Pov

_She overreacted. I had every right to be upset with her! But...why do I feel so bad?...how did that even happen?.._ I wondered. Every part of my being told me to go back to her. Every instinct told me something was wrong but I ignored all of it.

•Jack, you have to go back to (y/n). She needs you know more than ever.• someone said.

_Great, now I've got Manny on my case._ Since I was alone I just spoke out loud. "Why should I go back?! It's obvious she doesn't want me around anymore!"

•No, Jack your wrong. That mortal loves you very much. She never wanted you to leave. It was a big misunderstanding. And you should go back because she has a visitor.• Manny said. I stopped and looked at the moon. "What kind of visitor?" I asked. All he said was two words. Two words that made me realize how stupid I was. I overreacted just as much as (y/n) did.

•Pitch Black.•

The wind carried me to (y/n)'s before I even said a word. I flew faster than ever before. I actually shattered a window. And what I saw was horrible.

It was horrific. Pitch had my girl. _My_ girl! She was covered in black sand. It looked like it was eating her. There was nothing I could do. _I have to get in without Pitch knowing. _I watched her entire body disappear into the shadows and Pitch followed shortly after. _She's gone..._ I snapped out of my depressional thoughts and flew up to the roof. _I have to call the others. _I slammed my staff down, creating something similar to the northern lights. My lights were multiple shades of blue. I know Pitch must have seen it, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting my girlfriend back. _God only knows what Pitch will do to her...damn it this is all my fault!_

When the other guardian's got the they were very confused. "Jack, why have you called us?" asked North. "Yeah, mate, I've got easter comin' up!" shouted Bunny. "Bunny, calm down. Jack has his reasons, don't you, Jack?" said Tooth. I nodded. "It's Pitch, he just took someone. She's a teenager _and _she believes in me and to top it all off she's my girlfriend!" I said. Everyone gasped except Bunny. Bunny just laughed like some druggie. "Oh my god, your serious? A teenager can see you and she's your girlfriend?! Ha! I'll believe _that_ when I see it, mate!" He continued to laugh. It took everything in me to stay calm. It must have been pretty obvious cause Bunny wasn't laughing anymore.

"Wow, Frosty, you must really care about this this girl to be so serious about your relationship with her.." Bunny said softly.

"Yes I am and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back. She may have put me through hell, but it never changed the way I feel about her." Tooth flew over and hugged me.

'Its not the same, but it still feels nice...'

Tooth put her hand on my cheek. "Jack, we'll do everything we can to get her back. We just have to be careful and keep our eyes peeled." I nodded and gave her a pained smile. 'Tooth is like a mom in so many ways.' She kissed my forehead and smiled back.

* Meanwhile: Reader's Pov*  
I saw the moon again. The light was just as beautiful as any other night. I woke up and had another headache, but this one was much worse. When I sat to look around to see where I was, I noticed I was in a cage. Kinda like a birdcage. The entire place was so dark and depressing.

'Sounds like my kind of place...'

It felt like the more of my surroundings I saw... the more firmilar it felt. I know I haven't been here before, but I just has that feeling about it...

All of a sudden, all the air in my lungs was ripped out. I leaned against the wall of the cage and held the palm of my hand to my forehead. I gasped and struggled to caught my breath.

'What's wrong with my head?' Then a horrifying laughter filled the air. 'What's going on?' I was afriad. I don't know why I'm here or what was going to happen. "Wonderful, your awake. Now let's chat, shall we?" Said Pitch. I wanted to say or do something, but my head hurt so bad I couldn't move. I felt myself sitting on a chair. "Oh, do say something, (y/n). So, how do you feel?" He asked evilly. "I feel h-horrible...i-in more ways than one. What a-am I doing h-...here?" I managed.

"Well, your in a cage, shackled to the floor, what do thing your doing here?"

"Begin held c-captive..."

"Ding, ding, ding, ladies and gentlemen how much smarter can this girl be!?" He shouted. "Now do you know why your here?" He asked. I shook my head weakly. "Your here because your useful to me. Very useful in deed." He ended devil ishly.

Pitch grabbed me by the shirt and got in my face. "You will do /everything/ I tell you, understood?!" I spit in his face. "Okay but it won't be like this for long. Jack will save me in know he will." Pitch pushed me up against the wall. "No he won't. He doesn't care about you anymore! He said he was done with you!"

He was right...Jack won't come...he won't save me. I slid down the cage wall. I felt something in my head snap like a twig. My entire body felt like it was on fire. My pained screams filled the air as I was lifted of the ground.

When my body started to cool down I felt different. It felt good. Really good! I felt stronger, the only thing I wanted to do was kill. I wanted to take everything good in the world and destroy it. Pitch smiled. "Now my dear child, we shall take over the world." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "And what will we make it?"

I smiled psychotically. "Pitch black~..."

Jack's Pov: Present day (3 weeks later)

This week there's going to be a meeting for all of the spirits. You know Cupid, Mother Nature, and the new guy. They say he's the spirit of light and he's (physically) my age. I'm kinda excited to met the new guy. He's friends with Tooth. Tooth said he just got his memories back and he's still having a hard time dealing with it.

Tooth took me to the side because she wanted to talk. "Jack, I know we've told you over and over again, but please watch what you say around Aloke. His memories crushed him since now he knows what he left behind..He left his sibling just like you did, Jack."

"Tooth, I know and I will." Then we both walked in the meeting hall. Arguments filled the air between the other magical beings. I wasn't in the mood for this. The past few days have been nothing but pain, depression and loneliness. "Enough!" I said slamming my staff down. A small blizzard blew against the skin of the others. "What the hell is wrong you all?! There's a kid somewhere out there having who knows what done to her!" Then I saw someone came from the corner. "He's right. That girl needs us and you all are wasting time by bickering as if you were children." Wow, that's dude's smooth as ice. And I should know I make it for crying out loud.

_That must be Aloke._

He looked familiar but it was nonsense thinking I knew him since he was still a new spirit.

*Hours Later*

Just as I thought no progress was made. I decided to talk to Aloke since he was the only one that seemed to care. "Um, hey. You must be Aloke. I'm Jack Frost." Aloke nodded and blew his (some what) long bangs out of his face. "Yeah, I am and I know who you are. Your stupid clouds block my warm sun light. I hear you had a sister too...how old was she?"

"12 years. Why?" I asked.

"Just making small talk, you know." When I looked into Aloke's bright yellow eyes the more I noticed how full of sadness they were. "Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, Aloke, how long have you been the spirit of light?"

"Three years. We should go somewhere more private so no one will eavesdrop." he said. I nodded and I lead him to my place. "So why do care about this girl so much?" he asked as we landed. "She's my girlfriend." Aloke was shocked. "Your dating a kid?!"

"No, no, no, no. She's a teenage, 17 to be exact."

"Oh okay that makes more since. So do you have a plan to save her?" I shook my head sadly. "I don't know where she is...as soon as I do I'm going to do whatever I can to save her and get her away from Pitch." Aloke put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you out, dude. I know exactly where Pitch's hang out is." My eyes widen. "Why didn't you say something earlier?! It's been three weeks since I last sawh her! We need to go now." Aloke nodded and flew off as I followed close behind. _I'll be able to see her again!~ God only knows what Pitch the bitch has done to her..._

*An Hour Later*

Aloke pulled me by the arm and made me get on the ground. "Shhhh..." he said. "She's more than likely down there..." Aloke explained pointing to the hole in the ground. I nodded again and we slowly walked toward the hole.

"Ready?" Aloke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then we jumped in.

_**Well another chapter done and as you all know we have a new character: Aloke the spirit of light. What do I have in store now that Aloke's in the picture? Will he be on our side or will he betray us?What happened in Aloke's past that made him ask about Jack's sister? Btw,I just made up everything about Aloke's character. **_


	9. Chapter 9

___***finishes final touches on a snowman* Oh hey, guys~ Do you wanna build a snowman later? Oh okay I see can see that you're busy. So, I'm like so happy that people have been commenting on these past few chapter. If have you have an opinion on our newest character, Aloke, I would love to read them. But for now, we shall read another chapter! ALLON-Y!~**_

Aloke's Pov  
This Jack guy isn't so bad after all. That hairy kangaroo know how to have fun anyway. Me and Jack reached the end of the tunnel only to be greeted by more tunnels. I knew Jack was too impatient. He knew he wanted to see his girlfriend. I put my arm in front of him. "Just wait a, sec." I spun my hands around and created a dim light. "Now we move quietly and slowly." Jack sighed and nodded. I knew he didn't want to, but he knew it was for the best.

Jack desperately looked around for the girl he loved. It reminded me of my relationship with Mother Nature, but she prefers to be called by her name. Her name from days as a human.  
(Well, that was off topic.)

Jack's Pov  
___Good grief, where is she?!_I was totally freaking out. I don't even know where to start, this place is so different compared to Pitch's old place. I had the weirdest feeling. As if I was being watched... Then Aloke stopped. "You feel it too, don't you?" He whispered.

"I feel like someone is watching us.." I responded. Then something dropped down in front of us. _It has to be a spirit or something..._ I thought. Who or whatever fell in front of us was as creepy as hell. It had golden eyes and fang like teeth. It had to be human. It had the body shape of a girl. The creature took a few step forward. It came close enough for us to see its face. "Hello, boys." As soon as it spoke it jumped and was gone.

Now there two things I noticed. 1) it was human and a girl 2)she might know where (y/n) is. I followed her. ___Please be okay..._**_._**Then the mystery girl disappeared. As I looked around for any sign of her I realized something. ___Cages? Why are cages everyw- (y/n)! _I knew she had to be here somewhere. Aloke followed me. "Start looking around for her." Aloke nodded and we split up to look for (y/n).

After awhile me and Aloke meet up at the last cage. We were a good distance from it.

And that's when I saw her, but she looked terrible...worst of all Pitch was with her. "(Y/n)!" Me and Aloke yelled together. Then we looked at each other in confusion. We agree to set that aside for later. We knew we had to save (y/n) first. Pitch looked our way. "Intruders!" As he spoke his fearlings came our way to attack. "Jack, I got this. You get (y/n)." I nodded and went to get her.

When I got there Pitch smile devilishly. "Hello, Jack. What brings you here?"

"Pitch, you know why I'm here."

"Oh yes, of course!" He said as if just remembered something. "You want your little girlfriend, don't you?"

___Well, no duh!_I thought, but I have to watch what I say. "Yes, I do. Now just let her go and we won't have any problems." Pitch grabbed her by the collar and threw her at me. Luckily I caught her because I don't think Aloke could save her in time. "You can have her for now. I've done what I need to do her. Just remember this, Frost. I will be back and I will rule this world just as I did in the Dark Ages!" Then a bright light shone getting rid of Pitch and his fearlings. Then something took me by the arm and dragged my and (y/n) out of Pitch's layer. ___Aloke?_I wondered.

We breached the surface in a matter of seconds, I landed with Aloke next to me. "Let me see her." He said. I walked over to a tree and sat her on the ground, kneeling next to her. Aloke was kneeling on the other side. "Oh, my God..." He mumbled. "Oh my God...s-she's...she's alive.."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Aloke looked at (y/n), he looked like he was about to cry. "I can't believe it's her..she survived." He acted like he couldn't hear me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Aloke, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure...I-I guess I'm still in shock about seeing (y/n).."

I had my theory but I had to be sure. "Who was she to you?" I asked.

"She was my sister..." Then my theory was proven correct. Even though I was right I was still surprised. "We should get going, you never know Pitch might change his mind and come back for her." Aloke nodded. "Jack, take her somewhere far away from here and do _not_ take her back home. I'll go there, gather some of her things and I'll give everything to Toothiana." I nodded. "I'll take her to the North Pole. She should be safe there."

"Good." I grabbed (y/n) and put in my arms and just as I started to fly to the Pole Aloke stopped me. "And one more thing, Jack." I looked at him. "What is it?" "Don't tell (y/n) about me. Not yet..."

"I understand. I'll have Tooth keep you up to speed."

"Thank you." He said..

"Anytime." Then I was off carrying an unconscious mortal in my arms.

*At the North Pole*

I flew to the window of North's office again and gently tapped the glass. "North? North you in here?" Then North opened the window and let me in. "Why do you always come to window, Jack? There is no point." he said. "The yetis never let me in through the front door. Anyway, I need help again North. I have to keep (y/n) safe and this was the best place to keep her.."

"Where did you find her?"

"The new guy, Aloke, helped me. He knew where Pitch's new layer was and he fought off the fearlings while I went to save her." I felt (y/n) stir a bit and snuggled into my chest. "She can stay. I know how much you care about her." I smiled. "Thanks, North." I said as I walked through the work shop.

When I was inside her room I laid her on the bed and smiled down at her. "Hey, snowflake..." I said. Then that's when it got weird.

Reader's Pov

When I woke up, I saw a shadowy figure and pinned it to the ground, holding it by the throat. I looked at it. "(Y/n), its okay. It's me Jack." it said. I held it's throat tighter. "No your not. Jack left me 3 weeks ago. He isn't coming back for me. He dumped me, he said that he was done with me and left." I growled.

"N-no. I was just stressed out. I did come back for you but Pitch beat me to it. H-he took you away from me...I-I've been looking for you ever since...I'm sorry okay...I overreacted and I should had done what you asked instead of getting mad about it." it stuttered. I felt myself calm down...I-I'm not mad anymore. I loosened my grip on him. "Jack?" He nodded and I took my hand away, slowly backing away from him. "I-I'm sorry...I-I couldn't help it...I've been so angry these past few weeks. I-I can't control it...P-Pitch did something to me and I've changed, Jack. I'm some kind of monster now...I-I don't want to hurt you.." Jack smiled and pulled me over to him, instantly wrapping his arms around me. "I don't care...you have no idea how much I missed you, snowflake..." S_nowflake...Well he hasn't called me that in forever._ Then Jack continued, "And bet there's a way to fix you up. Pitch is so stupid he probably let it slip."

I stepped back and looked up at him. "He did actually...but my head hurt so bad at the time I couldn't make out what he said very well. All I got was something about 'a true act of affection' or something like that." Jack smiled bigger and put his hands on my hips, causing me to blush a little. "I think he meant an 'act of true love.' I've noticed there's rules to spell cures and it can't be too difficult. I've also noticed that 'an act of true love' has to be by someone that's not kin, but by someone that knows they love you and that they want to spend the rest of their life with you, you know what I mean?" he said leaning closer to me. "It's pretty hard to find someone like that anymore.." I told him. "Lucky you cause in your case..I am that certain someone.." he tilted his head and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, happily kissing back. It feels good to be loved...

We parted after awhile and smiled at one another. Jack put his forehead to mine and looked me in the eye. "I can see that it worked. Your eyes aren't gold and your teeth aren't pointy anymore." he said catching his breath. "I feel amazing. I'm not even the slightest bit angry~" I said happily. Jack looked down at me and gently brushed my bangs to the side. "Better.." he said softly. I giggled. "Thanks." I yawned. "Tired?" I nodded and rubbed my eye. "Very."

Jack lead me to the bed and laid down. I happily followed and crawled under the warm fleece covers. "By the way, I think you may want this." he said giving me Kuma. _**(We finally see Kuma again! Lol~ ;P ) **_ I held the bear tightly, feeling myself slid across the golden silk sheets. _Jack, your such a dork... _I thought, sleepily.

"G'night, snowflake."

"Night, Jack..." I closed my eyes and I heard Jack sigh childishly. I opened one of my eyes and looked up at him. "What's the matter, princess?" I giggled.

"You get back and I don't get a good night kiss..." he pouted. I giggled and gave him what he wanted. "I'm going to have to make this a habit, aren't I?" He nodded. "Yep~..." After that I finally got to go to sleep.

I heard a voice. It was the Man in the moon. He was talking to me!~ •(Y/n), my sweet girl. I'm sorry I have let this happen to you.•

"Manny, none of this is your fault. I don't understand why your talking to me."

•I'm talking to you because there are things that you need to know.•

"Like what?"

•Your real father and something about you and your brother, Micah. There is more but you will learn all in good time.•

"My real dad?..I thought (random name) was my dad...and what a bout me and Micah?"

•You and your brother are twins, but sadly you died at birth. It took many months for me and your to find a way to save you. as you can see, I did.•

"At what cost?" I asked.

•I gave up my physical form so you could live. You were reborn five years after that.•

"So what does that mean?"

•It means that I am your father..•

I was shocked at my new discovery. _The Man in the Moon is my dad?!_

•I know this is very hard accept but is true. The guardians and other spirits know at one in time I had a physical form and this one, they know I was married with children of my own. There's a book in North's library that you must read. You'll know it when you see it. Until next time, (y/n).•

Then everything lit up. _What just happened?..._ I was shocked. I died at birth, my dad gave up his physical form for my life, me and Micah are twins...but I didn't understand was that we didn't look alike. He was blond and I have (h/c) hair. His eyes were blue and mine are (e/c). This just too much too take in...

When I woke up, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup filled the air. _Aw yeah!~_ I sat up and rubbed my eye. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my torso. "Morning, beautiful..."

"Morning, Jack..." I said, leaning against him. He smiled down at me. "Hungry?"

"You don't even know, I wasn't given the best meals at Pitch's place. Just this purple junk." I giggled. I wiggled out of Jack's hold and went to the table covered in food. There were pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, and bunch of other stuff.

"Nice slobber." Jack chuckled. I wiped my mouth and punched him in the arm. "Shut up." Jack put his arm around my waist. "I've got to go talk to North about something, be back as soon as I can." he kissed the top of my head and walked out. "See ya."

_Well, that couldn't have worked out any better. I didn't want Jack to see me pig out._

I ate plate after plate after plate. _God I'm going to be so fat after this._ When I was finished I started to clean up and found a note.

_Note:_

_(Y/n), as magical being that means our homes can be just as magical. The closest can create any outfit your heart desires. You can recreate your room to how you see fit. _

_Sincerely, North._

_Awesome! I think I might try out the closet.~_ I thought as I walked into the walk-in closet. I closed my eyes and imaged a light grey hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, a (f/c) t-shirt, underwear with a matching bra, and a pair of white high top converses. When I opened my eyes my new clothes had appeared before me laying on a chair. I gathered my things and walked into the bathroom so I could get ready. I took a shower, braided my hair, and was greeted by Jack when I came out. "Hey, babe. What are all dolled up for?" he asked. I shrugged and walked past him. "You feeling alright cause you seem out of it." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay..just a headache that's all." Jack took my hand and pulled me to the bed. "Lay down for a little while and we'll see how you feel." I nodded and crawled under the covers. Jack closed the curtains, making it completely dark. I never understood why, but the darkness was so comforting to me..

"Do you want me to lay down with you or do I need to leave?" I gave him a look that just scream 'how stupid are you?' "I think you know the answer to that one." Jack smiled and crawled beside me resting his head on mine. "Gosh, your burning up. You sure it's just a headache?" I nodded. "Yeah...that it other than my throat being a little sore." Jack sighed. "I must have given you a cold on the way here..sorry..."

I placed my had on his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I don't get sick that often..." Jack put his arms around me and I snuggled into him. "Jack...c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last night...when I kinda attacked you and all that..did you mean what you said about being someone that love me and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?.."

Jack looked at smiling sweetly. "I know it's a stupid thing to ask, but I'd like to know." I said. Then Jack put his hand on mine (btw that's still on his cheek), rubbing it with his thumb. "It's not stupid." He said softly. "And yes I did mean it. I want to be with you for the rest of forever. I want you by my side. I want to be someone that you can stand shoulder to shoulder with. I want you and only you, (y/n)."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, (y/n). Now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**_Yo guys i'm not see any votes in the reviews. don't forget to vote for; mortal or immortal; horrible death or short and sweet death._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_*glides on staff* Hi, guys! I bet you guys are happy about the happy ending in the last chapter, but it won't last long though...*smirks evilly* hehehe~... I'm gonna say when or what chapter. And don't forget to vote and all that. I haven't vote yet and the poll ends the day chapter 11 is released. If your confused all that means is that when chapter 11 is out that's when the poll is over and shit gets real. Aww snap. Btw, no promises that I won't get carried away with the death even if easy death wins. _**

**_Anyway lets read. Allon-y!_**

**_Poll:_**

**_Mortal: 2_**

**_Immortal: 2_**

**_Horrible death: 1_**

**_Easy death: 2_**

Jack's Pov

I laid there until (y/n) was asleep. _She must be exhausted._ I thought. I got out of bed and went to work on my ice project. I flew to the roof and pulled out my sculpting scalpel and took to it to a piece of never melt ice. I scrapped the ice and it came be dust.

_It has to be perfect..and what's taking those yetis so long with that silver. _I gave it to them hours ago! I mentally complained. "Blahdfefasnaf!" Yelled Tom holding out a sliver chain. "Thanks, Tom." I said taking the chain. "Oh and keep your voice down. (y/n) is sleeping." Tom nodded and left. I put the the never ice on the chain and smiled, pleased with my work. I gently blew on the newly made charm and watched as it became isolated like a bug in amber.

Now all that was left was to meet Aloke at the main event of my surprise. When I got there I actually got a better look at him. The only thing I hadn't noticed was his wolf ears (with matching tail) and the mark on his left ear. It was a dark silver ring, the center of the ring was filled with a lighter shade of silver and then there was a think black curvy line through it. "Hey, Jack. I put all of (y/n)'a stuff away like you asked. Flora just finished detailing the leaves and stuff on the walls. So basically everything's ready."

I smiled. "Awesome. Thanks guys." the two of them nodded then left.

I walked inside and lightly frosted all of the leaves Flora had painted. I looked around. It was finally perfect.

_She's going to love it._


	11. Chapter 11

___**Sorry the last chapter was so short guys. Anyway, let's read, allon-y!**_

_**Poll:**_

_**Mortal: 2**_

_**Immortal: 2**_

_**Horrible death: 1**_

_****__Easy death: 2_

_Reader's Pov_

After my nap I woke up with Jack beside me just as he promised. He laid there snoring softly and snuggled into his pillow. He looks so stupid... I thought. I figured I might as well get up and get to know my 'new home' according to Jack. As I sat up I felt really light headed and of course Jack tightened his grip on my waist while he was sleeping.

___Well at least it's not a headache cause those things are a pain in the neck._

I sat there beside of Jack and decided to mark him off my list of people's hair to touch. I ran my fingers through his snow white hair and was amazed by its softness. ___Oh my god his hair feels like clouds and feathers had a baby, then that baby had another baby with kitten fur!____**(Yes I know that's weird it just how I imagine his hair. Don't hate.) **_Then I heard laughing.

"What's up with you and my hair?"

I looked at Jack. "Well, I'm sorry that I can't resist a guy with amazing hair. How do you get it so soft?" Jack continued to laugh at me. "Just be more like me and we'll see what happens. Feel any better?" I nodded. "Yeah, just a little light headed though." I felt a pair of cold lips kiss my forehead. "If you get to feeling better we'll go do something today, sound good?" I nodded and smiled happily. "Totally. We can go home and play with the ki-"

"No. I'm not taking you back there." Jack said seriously. "I don't want anything to happen. You never know, Pitch might be there waiting with his fearlings. He might try to take you again and who knows what will happen then. He might even take someone else hostage and then it will be all my fault."

I pecked his lips quickly. "Jack, don't worry about it, but if you don't me to go then I won't." He smiled softly. "Good. I've got plans for us anyway. I still have to show you something and I think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling, its surprise~" He said happily.

"Well, I don't to wait give some time to get ready and we'll go, okay?"

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" I nodded. "I'll be fine."

He got up. "Okay. If you say so. I'll give some time to get ready." I got up after him. "Awesome. I won't be long." Jack put his hand on my waist and pulled me over, giving me a sweet kiss.

___Why does he always taste like spearmint? _I wondered.

He pulled away and smiled. "Now hurry up. I'm excited and I don't want to waste time, you know."

"Okay. Get out of here and I'll be out in about 10 minuets." Jack nodded. "See later, babe." Then he left.

I turned to the closet and imagined new clothes; a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black high top converes, and a (fav pokemon) hoodie. I had the hoodie designed so it would be light, but the material was able to keep me warm for when Jack has to carry me. I brushed and rebraided my hair. As I started to change I just had this weird feeling.

___Something doesn't feel right..._I told myself. I ignored and went on with my business. All of a sudden I felt something cold. I froze and looked around. "Jack, get out of here." I said.

No one was there. It was the window. I then closed it, but it wouldn't stay so I left it be. It felt a little good. I started to change in the closet, but wasn't thinking anymore and walked out. I grabbed my shirt, but it was ripped out of my body and was pulled to a colder than ice body.

"Hi." Chuckled my attacker. My face was bright red. "J-Jack! L-let me go!.." I said struggling to get away from him. "Why?" He asked pulling me closer. "Cause I'm shirtless and I need to get ready." I was still trying to get away from him. "Just stop trying and I _might_ let you go. Plus you look adorable~" I elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed him by the arm and threw him over my head then ran into the closet. "Jack Frost what the heck is wrong with you!?" I yelled once I had my (two) shirt(s) on.

"I'm sorry, snowflake, but I thought it would be funny. Which it was. You also never told me what you wanted after you won the bet."

I giggled. "I completely forgot about that. By the way, that doesn't count. That was so mean and I'm going to get you back."

Jack leaned against the closet door frame and smirked. "Ha, _you_ get _me _back? I'd like to see you try, snowflake." I walked over to him. "Yep and I've already got everything planed out, princess." I didn't have anything planned to be honest..I was planning to go with the flow.

"Can't wait." he said then he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him. "And it starts now." Jack pouted. "Aww man. I can't get a kiss?! I now know I will never do it again." he said. I smiled. "Good, but your not off the hook, babe." I told him walking by. "Figured. So you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me finish." I said finishing my shoes. "Okay, allon-y~" I said happily.

"Allon- what?" I giggled. "Allon-y. It's French for 'lets go.'" He smiled at me. "Oh, I like it. Now allon-y, cause I'm so stoked to show this to you!" he said pulling me by the arm to the window. Then Jack threw down his staff and it hovered in the air. "You trust me, right?" he asked stepping on it. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm not carrying you this time. This is something new. Give me your hand, I promise I won't let you fall, okay."

"I don't know.. your probably just funnyin' (messin') around.."

"Aw come on, would I trick you?" I scratched behind my head. "Yes, you would...your Jack Frost. You always play tricks..."

"Well, alright, but not this time, I swear. I promised you that you'd be fine and you're gonna be fine, but you've got to believe in me. All it is, is a skip and one little jump." He got of his staff and stood on the balcony with me. "It's as easy as one to two. Watch, one. " He took a little skip. "Two." Then jumped om his staff and turned to me. "Now it's your turn, I'll catch you if something happens." He said reassuring me. "Okay...one.." I skipped. "Two.." and I jumped landed on feeling Jack's arms wrap around me, holding me tightly. He rested his head on mine and I felt him smiling. "See, I knew you could do it." He said softly. Jack grabbed me and made me sit down. "I think this will be better. We'll try surfing when your more comfortable." I nodded and leaned against him once he was seated himself. "So where we going?"

"I'm not tellin'."

"What?! Why?!~" Jack laughed and hung upside down on his staff. "Cause I don't want to and I told you it was a surprise."

I groaned in annoyance while Jack laughed as he sat up again. "So how long will it take?"

He shrugged and securely wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say 'bout 30 minuets." I smiled and leaned against him and put my hand on his leg. Then Jack let out a shaky sigh. I didn't mean to do it, but it was good for my plan for revenge. I rubbed my thumb against the brown fabric and smiled to myself.

_He is going to crash and burn when I'm through with him._

*20 minuets later*

Me and Jack arrived wherever he had my surprise.

"Come on, (y/n). Ugh, your taking forever." Jack said dragging me behind him."Jack, slow down!" I told him. Then we stopped. "We're here~ What do you think?" I was shocked. It was a log cabin. "Come on, let's inside." he said, pulling me inside. Then it got better. The first thing I saw was a giant chandler in the entrance. It was beautifully decorated in crystallized ice. The walls were a creamy vanilla white designed with golden leaves frosted with a light blue. Jack walked in front of me. "You don't like it, do you?" I pulled Jack over to me and hugged him tightly with my arms around his neck. I felt my eyes watering. "Your right I don't like it...I love it!~"

Jack smiled and hugged me back. "I'm glad because this.." He made me stand me beside him. "This place is our new home."

"What do you mean _our_ new home?" Jack walked in front of me taking my hand into his and dropped to one knee. I covered my mouth from pure surprise and shock when he pulled out a small purple velvet box and said, "Happy birthday, babe."

"How did you know?" Jack smirked. "North helped me, but let's not worry about it. I want to give you this." He said, standing up again. I took the box from him and opened it. It was beautiful. It was a necklace. It had a gorgeous charm on it, it was a snowflake imbedded in ice. The chain was just as beautiful even though it was simple. "Oh my god, Jack, where did you get this?" He smiled as I took it out of the box. "I made it, well everything except the chain. That the yetis helped me with. You like it?" he asked, taking it from me. He walked behind me and I nodded. "I love it." he said putting it on me. Jack wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine. "So this is all ours?" I asked.

"Yep. Sorry it's so cold here, I just kinda need to live." I smiled. "It doesn't bother me." Jack came around and took me by the hand for a tour of the cabin. There was a sound room with my guitar, an elegant dining room with a massive kitchen and a bunch of other awesome stuff.

"And this our room." He said uncovering my eyes. It was huge, icy designs all over the walls. When I looked at the bed I saw my blue jean blanket my grandma made for me when I was little. I ran my fingers over the comforting fabric and smiled. All of my stuff from home was here now. "Jack how did you get all of this here?"

"I had some help from friends of mine." I walked over to him and hugged me. "I _guess_ your off the hook now, Jack." He smiled. "So, does that mean I can kiss you?" he asked slyly. I blushed and nodded. "Yes, Jack." He smirked and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Of course I kissed back with my arms around his neck. Jack pulled back after awhile. "We should get some sleep. I've got plans for the two of us." I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go change. You go to bed." I said gathering clothes. Jack nodded and went to lay down.

When I got in the bathroom I changed and brushed my teeth. When I spit out the water, there was black stuff in the sink... I felt it and regretted it immediately. It was sand. Black sand... What happened when I was with Pitch? All I know is that he stabbed me and that's it. Jack knocked on the door. "(Y/n)? You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine just lightheaded again." and I wasn't lying. Everything was just so blurry. I cleaned the sink with the little vision I had and opened the door to see who I assumed to be Jack. I tried walking, but stumbled quite a bit because Jack insisted that he helped me into bed. "Thanks, Jack." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "No problem." I rolled over and began to worry.

_How am I going to tell him about the sand? _I wondered. "What's the matter?" Jack asked. "Nothing. Just thinking.."

"About?"

"A bunch of different stuff.."

"Your hiding something again, aren't you?"

"Jack, I'm not hiding anything."

"That's what you said last time."

I sighed. _I might as well tell him.._ "Jack, I found black sand...it came out of my mouth when I was brushing my teeth.." Jack tightened his grip on me and made me turn over to face him. "Well, that explains what Pitch said."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'You can have her for now. I've done what I need to do her.' I was worried about you, but Aloke pu-" I stopped him. "Who?"

"Don't worry _he's _a friend of mine. He helped me save you from Pitch most recently."

"Oh.." I said while Jack just chuckled. "Well, that explains my part. Now, answer me this." he said. "Would you be willing to well..you know...marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Hello everyone, I hope you excited for this because do I have plans for this story, so be prepared. *Smirks evilly* oh and I wanna give a shout out to Twilight16 who was the only one who gave chapter 11. Meow~ Allon-y!**

It was dark. So very dark... but all of a sudden there was light and I woke up to the pure darkness of night. "H-hello? I-is anyone there?"

Then I felt something jump on my chest, causing me too fall down again.. "_Ruff ruff!~_" I opened my eyes and was nose to nose with a wolf pup.

•His name is Amaro. He has three forms one as a pup and another as a much larger wolf. He is large enough to ride so to speak, but the third will be unlocked as time passes. You are Achlys. As soon as you can go to the North Pole and ask the yetis for North.•

After that I never heard another word. I took the pup into my arms and was given a lick on the cheek in return. I giggled at the silly little pup. I then stood and felt the pup nudge at my arm.

"**Come on, Achlys. This way.**" Then Amaro pointing to a shadow. "What? I can't do that." ___His voice is so childish.____**(I imagine the voice actor as Flower form Bambi)**_

Amaro tilted his head. "**Yes you can. I can do most of the things you can so you have to at least try.**" "Does that mean you have my memories, too?" The pup nodded. **"Yep, it's only pictures. No sound, no touch, no nothin'.**" I frowned. "That's what I was afraid of.."

"**Are you comin'? Cause if not have fun standing out here naked.**"

"I'm what?!" then I ran into the shadow with Amaro. "**You should be able to get some clothes here, Achlys.**"I looked around the room I was in and touched the wall. The room must have been built in an abandoned house, but it was weird because it had clothes and a few pieces of furneture.

"**Are you okay?"**

I looked down at the pup and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Amaro, I'm fine. So shall we look for some clothes?" Amaro smiled and barked happily as I ran into the closet. "**Can I help?**" "Of course. All I need you to look for are a pair of jeans." I said putting him down. He nodded and ran towards the dresser.

I sifted through the hanging clothes and found an awesome shirt made of thin black material; there was a silver mist design that covered the entire shirt; in the center of the shirt was the moon. My favorite part was the cut out on the moon, a howling wolf's head. I found some pretty cool shoes, too; black high top converses. I only remember what their called because I remember these shoes from my past.

"**Hey, Achlys! Will these work?~**" Amaro asked, dropping a pair of black jeans form his back. "Uh, yeah this is gonna look awesome! We'll be invisible! Thanks, Amaro. You're the best, little guy." I said grabbing the clothing. (I also grabbed a few other things I didn't want to ask Amaro for because it'd be kinda weird.)

I walked into another room and decided to feel my appearance since there wasn't a mirror anywhere.

_Hair, its obvious I have that. What color is it?_ I grabbed a piece of it and examined it. _Black, guess it works since I'm well who or whatever I am. I must say the white looks pretty awesome. _I thought as I ran my clawed fingers through my hair, but something didn't feel right. I found the strange object again and tugged on it. _Ow...what is that?_ I continued to feel it and realized it was a wolf's ear. _If I have ears I have a tail too_.. I wasn't going to check because I knew I would end up chasing it.

_Lets see...legs, yes of course. I did walk in here after all. Arms, hands, fingers with some pretty awesome claws..probably retractable. Ears, I've got four._

Once I was dressed I braided my hair and presented myself to my new friend. "What do you think?"

Amaro's tail went bonkers. "**You look amazing! There's one thing missing though.**"

"Really? What?" Then the pup dragged out a black zip up hoodie from the closet. "**This.**" I smiled and gladly took it along with some black finger gloves. "Time to go." Amaro nodded and we left.

When we came back to our original spot we agreed that this place was going to be our home as soon as we found a cave or something. "**Achlys, what's on your back?**" I felt my back and heard bass guitar string. "No way!" I grabbed the object and smiled. "I'm gonna be the coolest spirit ever! Well, along with my companion that is." It was a bass guitar. It had an amazing colors. Everything about it just screamed darkness and night. Well, everything except the strings. The strings looked like regular strings, but they were frosted.

_Weird._

"So shall we look for a place to call home?" Amaro asked. I nodded and we were off.

*3 months later: beginning of winter*

The only things from my past life I can see and here are are songs, but right now was not the time to think about it. I looked up at the sky and smirked.

_This is gonna be awesome._

"Amaro!" The coal black pup walked out of the shadows. I turned my head so I could see him. "It's time to shred."

"**Ruff Ruff, yes ma'am.**" he barked happily as he ran back in the shadows to retrieve my bass. I felt a tail against my leg. "Thanks, buddy."

"What are partners for?~" He barked happily. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, were like digimon and tamer~" I think Amaro was just as confused as I was. "What's that?" I shrugged. "I have no idea. Must be a memory."

"Maybe, but whatever they are they sound cool."

"Totally. Maybe that's what we'll call ourselves, but right now we need to get to work." Amaro nodded. "Should I morph?"

"Just in case, the Twinkles told me that someone has been screwin' around during our beautiful night." (Twinkles are my messengers, they keep me updated on everything that goes on around here.)

In a matter of seconds, Amaro had morphed into, what I called his ultimate form. There were red markings on his on his muzzle and between his ear. They're easier to see when he's an ultimate. I grabbed my bass (that I now call Shedder) and climbed onto Amaro's back. Then he took off.

As he ran I told him to stay in the shadows. _I don't want the guardians to know who I am. For I all I know they could force me to be a guardian and that's the last thing I want. What I do want is to stay away from Jack Frost. I mean the twinkles say he's bad news._ Then we stopped and staked out in our usual tree.

"You know why I don't want Sandman to see me, right."

"Yeah, you don't want to be a guardian because it's all work, work, work, but I hear that Jack Frost plays all the time. He's a lot of fun. He played with me not too long ago."

"You know what the twinkles said, Amaro, Jack Frost is a bad guy. So next time you see him come and find me so I can deal with him."

Amaro dropped his ears. "I'm sorry..I forgot. I'll let you know next time. Do you think you'd bring the sand pack?" I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"He's pretty handsome too." Amaro said nudging my arm with his nose. "Dude, not cool." then I heard something break, kinda like a piece of wood. Me and Amaro crouched in instinct and snarled lowly. Voices filled my head and it hurt. It felt like pressure had built up inside.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"She'll will make a wonderful additive to our inventory."

"Strong build, pointed teeth and claws, pitch black hair with seemingly white tips...no, no, no. that must go. No one will fighter her if she looks like that."

"Why deal with that when she is going to be with us for such a short time?"

I screamed and fell out the tree, hitting my back on a root. "Achlys!" I managed to get up, but it still hurt like hell. I looked up to the moon and howled loudly, calling any wolves in the area. The attackers flashed in front of me and I couldn't see them. I casted a dense fog and and tried to run but was grabbed and tackled to the ground. Deploying my claws, scratched and clawed at my attacker but was harshly punched in the stomach. It was enough to get me to stop struggling. I heard a clink of a metal latch and my eyes widen. _No, no, no, no! They can't take me! I'm an important spirit! What about Amaro?!_

I felt tears rolling down my face and I heard someone screaming. I honestly have no idea but it might have been me, but I don't remember. Shackles were put on my writs and ankles and I was dragged away. I heard someone call out, but it didn't see them. The person's voice was very masculine, so it wasn't Amaro. "Hello?!" they yelled. I blacked out before I could call to them for help.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay so if you're confused about the last chapter, all it is is a major time jump and you unlock your memories as time passes. Allon-y**_

*Meanwhile* Jack's Pov

A lot has changed since (y/n) died. I've changed..I haven't been to the cabin since... I haven't seen North or Tooth or anyone since.. Aloke hasn't talked to me at all. I don't expect him to, it's my fault she died.

_No! Stop thinking about her and what happened. It was Pitch. He got in her head and messed her up. She was sick and no one knew how bad until it was to late..._

Right now I'm on a mission, rumors have spread about a new spirit, a guardian to be exact..and they aren't in the best content. I've heard the Outers got them.

The Outers are magical begins who capture other magical beings, including spirits. They put their captives in an arena and have challenger compete one at a time. The challenger is showed the 'inventory', as they called it, the challenger would select their serveant and they would fight until one was unable to stand (or dead). The winner would get the captive creature as a pet...and I don't mean like a dog or a cat. I mean like slaves used for horrible things...

I made my way to the arena with my face cover with a long black cloak. I sat close enough to able see yet far so no one could see me. As far everyone knows I'm dead and Manny's doing my job until he can find a suitable replacement.

Then a tall, black (neon blue tips) haired man walked out into the center of the arena. That's leader of the Outers, Johnathan. "Welcome, everyone, to the Outers Night Out Arena! Thank you all for coming. Tonight is a very special night, it is indeed. Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we have a guardian in our inventory."

The crowd began to whisper to one another in shock. I heard some of them say, "A guardian?" or "Is it Jack's replacement." _Rude much._ I tuned out the mumbling crowd and continued to listen. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm just as shocked as you, but whoever wins her will be very pleased with her services. Now who will be tonight's first challenger?" Johnathan said. I stood and jumped down in front of Johnathan.

"I am." I said. Johnathan smiled like some kind of creeper and turned me to face the crowd with his hand on my back. It was kinda creepy because he kept sliding his hand down until he touch my butt. _What the hell is trying to do?! I ain't sleeping with his sorry ass!_

"Wonderful. We have our champion. Come take your pick."

I stopped him. "No need. I know what I want and I want the guardian." Johnathan's smile got creepier. "Oh, you like a challenge, do you?" he asked. "Call me sometime and we can _chat_." he said quietly.

"You get say that and no I'm not going to call you. I'm not desperate."

"Says the guy fighting a pet for his own pleasures..." he said, smirking. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Shut up, bastard. I'm on a job for my boss. Now enough talk bring out the guardian." Johnathan nodded and whistled to his goons. "Bring out the Beast!" he called. Then they were gone.

_The Beast?_

The goons later came back with a girl, who morphed into a really wolf before I could see her face.

_I'm going to die...again._

Johnathan and his goons got out of there as soon as the wolf snapped her chain. "Good luck! You'll need it." Johnathan called.

The wolf circled around me and I pointed my staff at her.

_This is going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do in my immortal life. _The wolf watched me with its honey colored eyes. They were filled with pain, anger, fear, and pure worry. I felt bad and had to get her out of here. It was like we spoke through our facial expressions. The wolf girl growled at me showing her teeth, but I could tell she wanted and needed my help.

Something told me she knew who I was and what I was capable of, but another was more confusing. I think she was going to let me win, but I knew I would have to make it look like a real fight. That's when the Beast attacked. She ran towards me, but I countered by slamming my foot down causing her to slip on my newly made ice ring. She slid on to her side and slid into the wall. I flew up into the air and smirked at the shocked faces of the crowd. "Wooohoo!" I yelled. _I am back baby! _I mentally yelled. The wolf looked at me and started running with a limb, but she tripped and fell to the ground. That's when she changed back in her human form and I flew down to get her from Johnathan.

He was shocked. "The Beast has been defeated. She now belongs to that guy." I landed and looked at her face.

_(Y/n)!?_

I quickly took of my cloak and covered her so she would be too cold. (at least that's what I told myself cause she was barely dress in whatever she was wearing.) Johnathan came down to congratulate me on my 'winnings', but I left before he could. Everyone must have been shocked to see that I'm still alive. I didn't care, I was overjoyed to see (y/n) in my arms again. _I might as well take her to the cabin._ So that's what I did, but something wasn't right. I think she hit her head on the ice pretty hard because her eyes are closed and she isn't responding. _She must be unconscious._

*At the cabin*

I walked inside the cabin and was surprised. All of the guardians were there..even thee kangaroo. I looked at them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked sternly. Tooth spoke first, "Manny told us about the new guardian while you were gone. When we heard you went to the Outer's arena to investigate we all became worried and came after you. Manny said there was no need and told us to come here." North nodded. "Yes, we _all _did." then I saw Aloke. _I wasn't expecting this..and I wish they would leave so I can spend time with her._

Aloke looked at me. "We brought this, too." He said holding out a Tooth Box with (y/n)'s face painted on it. I took it and put it in my hoodie pocket. "I'll be back. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." I said carrying her to her room. They all nodded and went through the house.

When I got to her room, I gently laid her down on the bed and sat beside her. "God, if only you knew how much I've missed you..." I said softly. I pulled out her Tooth Box and put it away in a drawer. _She can see them when she's ready.._ I told myself. I kissed her forehead and covered her up with a blanket before going downstairs. But something caught my eye, it was this mark on her right ear. It was a white ring with a honey colored curved line through it. _Where have I seen that before?_ I wonder while I walked downstairs.

Alokewalked up to me in the kitchen. "So the rumors were true. The Outers did have a guardian, but what surprises me is that it's (y/n).." he said. "Yeah. It's weird. Hey, let me see your ears."

"Okay?" he said weirdly and showed me his fluffy blond ears. _Just as I thought._ "When she wakes up you have to talk to her." Aloke was stunned. "Why? What if she's not ready." I sighed. "She like the two of us, she has no memory of us." I told him. Aloke sighed. "Yeah. What did you do with the box?"

"I put it away in a drawer. She won't find it and I won't let her find it until she's ready." I said. Tooth peeked her head through the door. "Jack. Aloke. Baby tooth kept an eye on (y/n) she just told me she's up. Go see her." Aloke looked back at me. "Your the only one she's met so far and I would appreciate it if you went." I nodded and when upstairs.

I was nervous. It's been so long since I last saw her. It must have been at least a year.. I knocked on the door nervously. "Hello?" I said cautiously walking inside. I heard multiple growls and snarls. I closed the door behind me. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said. (y/n) walked up to me. "Who are you?" Those words tore me up inside. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I'm the one that rescued you from the Outers. I'm really sorry about the ice thing. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked at me funny. "Do you know who I am? You know, before I became a guardian?" I hesitantly put my hand on her cheek and gently rubbed my thumb against it. "Of course I know you. You were my girlfriend..well my fiancee. I proposed to you before you got sick. You got really sick before died...I felt like it was all my fault, but it was Pitch's. He took you away from me.." (Y/n) pulled me into a hug. "Sh, sh. It's okay..it's okay. Jack, you don't need to cry. Your tears will freeze on your face, silly." She said trying to comfort me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "You don't know how much I've missed you." She giggled. "You already said that."

_She must have been faking it at the time._

"Still. I really missed you..it's been so long."

"Jack, I know you have my memories and I would like to be able to hear them." I looked at her. "Just do me one favor."

"Deepens."

"Kiss me...just once that's all I ask. If you do you'll get your memories. If you don't you'll have to-" then she grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. "I hope your happy, I only did it to hear what happened in all of my memories."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll explain in the morning."

"Okay. You go ahead and go to sleep. I'll have the other guardians leave so you can rest, I'll be back shortly."

"Okay..and when you get down there open the front door Amaro said he's freezing out there."

_Who the hell is that?! _"Yeah, no problem." I simply said.

I went downstairs and told the others everything.

"So how long do we have to wait till she gets her memories back?" asked Tooth.

"How long do I have to wait to see my sister?" Aloke added.

"We wait till she is mentally strong enough." said North. I nodded in agreement and walked to the door to let in this _Amaro_ guy inside. When Aloke saw him he looked at the pup in confusion and the pup returned the action.

"Aura? Where have you been? I've been looking for you all week." the pup peaked his head inside relieving his coal black coat. "Who's Aura? My name is Amaro. More importantly where's my tamer? Where's Achlys?" the pup asked, walking inside.

_Wait Amaro is a wolf pup?! I've played with earlier this month!_

Aloke sighed in disappointment. "Oh, if your talking about (y/n) she's upstairs." The pup nodded in thanks and ran upstairs, struggling a bit. "Well, it's getting late and everyone has things they need to do so we'll see you guys soon."

We all said our goodbyes and the other guardians when home, leaving me and (y/n) alone.

"Amaro!~" I heard her say happily. When I was inside I saw (y/n) hugging the pup while he licked her face just as happy. I leaned against the door frame, smiling. I thought it was cute. It reminded me of Sophie and that greyhound of theirs. I cleared my throat, "So that Amaro? He's not what I expected, no offense."

"None taken. Your just lucky the sand pack isn't here."

_Sand pack?_

(y/n) looked at me, keeping her smile. "If it wasn't for this little bone head I'd probably be a savage." she said giving the pup a nuggie. "Well, it's a good thing dad made him for me."

"Dad?"

"You know him as the Man in the Moon. He's only spoke to me once and then that when I woke up."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"'Bout three or four months ago."

"When I woke up all he told me was my name and I had to wait 300 years till he spoke to me again. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did genius." she giggled. "Fire away." I laughed as well. "Right, so there's this thing Cupid does every season with the spirit of that season. Knowing Cupid it's going tot be something romantic and stuff and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.."

I watched her ears flatten against her head. "how about we make a deal. You give me my memories and I'll go to the dance with you. Deal?"

"Hell yeah it is."

"Amaro, do you mind waiting downstairs for a while?"

"Okay." he said walking out the door. I grabbed her Tooth Box and handed it to her while she walked over to the bed to sit next to me. "Do you want me to do it with you?" "What happens if you do?"

"Well according to Tooth, I'll feel everything you did, every scratch, every scar, every heartbreak..."

"If you want to, I would appreciate it if you did cause I'm kinda scared.." I took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be here with you and I won't leave you ever again. I did that once and you were taken by Pitch. I will always be here..and never forget this, (y/n), always is a promise.." I said tilting my heat and kissed her lightly. She kissed back. _Hell yeah!_

We looked in each others eyes. "I shouldn't be kissing you, you know that." I was confused. "Why?"

"Your bad. Your always tricking people to get what you."

"What are you talking about? Yeah I trick _kids. _It's what I do as the guardian of fun. And if I did trick people to get what I want I never would have got it."

"Why's that?"

"Because your all I've ever wanted."

"Well let's get to the memories shall we?"

"Uh...yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Who wants to have a contest so I can have a cover for the story? There will be pics on my movies and tv amino account so you'll have something to work with. If you don't ave an Iphone, ipod or ipad, I'll get a devidentart account and have the pics there. The link to my page. allon-y**_

3rd Person

You and Jack touched the Tooth Box and flashed through your memories. Well, at least Jack did. You saw, heard and felt everything. The accident was the worst part in your opinion, but the only thing you didn't get to see were your most recent memories.

Reader's Pov

When everything calmed down I found myself clinging to Jack's arm. I let go of him and scooted away.

_Why can't I remember anything after he saved me from Pitch?_

Jack looked over to me and watched. "You okay?" I shrugged. "I don't know...thanks for doing that. It must have hurt you more than me since you haven't done any of the stupid things I did."

"I'm fine. It was the end that hurt the most..if I would have known you were in that much pain I would have done so much more and worked a lot harder to keep you alive."

"What happened?" I asked. "You didn't see it?" I shook my head. "No. I can remember everything up to you saving me from Pitch..the second time..." Jack was surprised. "I'd rather not say. Even though it was last year it still bothers me to talk about it, but since I actually saw what was going on in your eyes...it just became a lot harder to talk about.." I stood up and started towards the door to find Amaro. It was kinda awkward at the moment, I just had to get out of there. I felt Jack grab me by the hand. "Please don't go..I-I don't want to be alone again..." he said. He seemed like he was afraid of me leaving and not coming back. I sighed and giggled a little. "Your such a kid.." Jack smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I know.."

I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. "You have no idea how cute you look with the ears."

"And tail." I added. Jack rubbed my (wolf) ear between his fingers. "Wow this is really soft." he said. My head was to foggy to think. There's a sensitive spot on that ear and I don't like it when someone or something touches it. Same goes for my tail. I just buried my face deeper into his chest, trying to hide a blush. "I know what your doing and I can totally see your blush. It's so cute~" he said, smiling.

"I better tell Amaro he can come back. He freaks out when I don't tell him these things." I said, walking toward the door. When I opened the door Jack closed it and pushed me into it while facing him. Then he started to kiss me repeatedly. He put my arms around his neck and wrapped his own around my waist. "Jack." I said. He didn't part for long. "Yeah?" I gently pushed him back. "If you kiss me one more time, I won't be able to stop."

"That's kind of the point, pup." He chuckled at the name he gave me.

"Call me that again and I'll bite you and not in this form." I smirked cause I knew that would shut him up. "Sorry. I'll come up with something better." he promised. "Yeah. Whatever." I told him unconvinced. "So are we going to go do that thing for Cupid?"

"A deal is a deal, so yes. I'll go with you." Jack smiled, he seemed excited. "Well, since you don't remember certain things that are insanely important, I guess I have to do it over again." I lifted an eyebrow. "What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm not telling. I didn't tell you last time and I'm not telling you this time." He chuckled. "Well, aren't you mean." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Why don't _I _get Amaro while you get ready for bed and we'll all go to sleep, kay." I nodded and Jack went the downstairs.

Jack's Pov

I went downstairs to find Amaro and found him sleeping on the couch. I snatched him up in my arms and carried the sleeping pup back to our room. "Hey, (y/n)? I'm back." I heard her sigh as she walked out of the closet in a really long t-shirt. "Please stop calling me that. My name is Achlys."

"Does it have a meaning?"

"Mist; Darkness. It's Greek."

"So that's what your the spirit of? Darkness?"

She shrugged. "I've always told myself I'm the spirit of the night. I say that because it reassures me. It makes me feel like there no possible way I could be evil, you know." I felt kind of bad for her. "There's no way in hell that you'd be evil. You have a too kind of a heart and I should know , after seeing your memories and seeing the hell you've been through, you're so kind to the kids."

"Thanks..Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You already said that." I chuckled. "I know. I just wasn't sure if I thanked you for saving me from the Outers earlier." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, and what do you expect? I was there and I would let someone else take you away from me again. I told you once and I'll say it again, I _will_ always be here for you. And didn't I tell you that it was a promise?" she walked over to me and nodded, taking the pup from me then laid it down on a pile of blanket. "You think he'll be okay with this?"

I nodded. "I think so." I took her by the hand and led her to the bed backwards. "Come on, I can tell your tired cause your eyes look a glassy." I said. I sat down and as I planned she sat on my lap. (Y/n)- I mean, Achlys, pulled her hair all to the side and looked at the sleeping pup, smiling softly. "So you wanna go to bed?" I asked. She nodded and crawled off of me, then under the covers. I followed and wrapped my arms low around her waist. "so tomorrow do wanna have some of my friends over? Don't worry, they're all our physical ages. 18 to 20, basically."

"Alright. Do you think we could go to the North Pole some time soon?"

"Sure, after we have some fun we'll ride the wind and go see North."

"I am_ not _riding the wind."

"Then how are you going to get there?"

"I'm not tellin'. Now be quiet and let me sleep." I chuckled and pulled her closer. "Night." "G'night, Jack."

*The next day around ten*

I got a hold of Aloke and the others like Mother Nature (We just call her Blossom physical age:19), Cupid (physical age: 17) and some others I don't remember. Aloke strongly protested, but Bloom convinced him to come. He knows he has he has to see her eventually.

They all came to the door and piled on the couches. Achlys was still upstairs rebraiding her hair and getting Amaro cleaned up as well. The pup raced down the steps and started to jump on our guest. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! People! Oh my gosh, there are people here, Jack!~" his voice calmed down and rested his head on Blossom's lap. "There are people here..."

Reader's Pov

I watched Jack pet the excited pup on the head. "Yes, Amaro, there are." He chuckled. Moments later I walked downstairs in my usual attire, but with my hood over my head. I came over and sat in my usual chair and pulled my tail up to cover my feet. I pulled my hoodie back enough for everyone to see my face.

"H!~" Blossom said happily. "Hey." I responded. "You must be the new guardian everyone has been talking about." I nodded. "I'm Mother Nature but everyone calls me Blossom and this is Cupid, Stormy-"

"It's Stormageddon Dark Lord of All." _**(Doctor Who refinance!~ lol)**_ I laughed. "You do know that's a Doctor Who refinance, right?" I smirked. "Plus you don't dark until you've seen what I can do." I said to the grey haired boy. Stormageddon was tall, thin and basically looked like an emo kid. I must say I need to get fashion tips form him. "Oh yeah?" Amaro looked at him. "I won't do that if I were you." he barked. "Do what?" "You're temping her." He said planly.

"He's doing you a favor. I could scare the hell out of you."

Then some blond dude spoke, "If you have such great power why don't you show off a little."

"Because it can be dangerous." I said plainly. "Aloke, her alone if she doesn't want to show us she doesn't have to."

The blond's name caught my attention, but I played it cool. "No, no. I don't mind. I'll show you."

Amaro looked at me. He knew what I was thinking. "Your not thinking about that are you?"

"Amaro, you know me too well and yes am I." Then the lights went out and I smirked as my honey colored eyes gave off a small glow. Amaro appear by my said and we ran off into the shadows.

"_I can't believe you agreed to do this."_ he told me. (We can speak telepathically.) _"Well, Stormageddon made me mad."_

"_And that gives you the right to scare the crap out of them?"_

"_No, but still he pissed me off." _

We came back to the living room with the sand pack and a few real wolves, they won't hurt no one they're just here to mess with the doors. _"Alright. Everyone knows what they have to do."_

Jack's Pov

_What is she planning?_ I wondered. Then Blossom screeched. "Holy shit something just touched my foot!"

We all looked at her in shock. "Blossom just cursed..." Said Stormageddon.

"Shut up, Stormy! Your not helping!"

The room filled with howls and pitter patter of paws. "There more than one. I saw it." Aloke said with a ball of light in his hand. A big black and red wolf appeared in front of him "Boo!" Then the light was gone. "Damn it! It's gone!" He said angrily. "Calm down." I told him. "It's all a joke." _I hope..._

There was a loud screech from a guitar and Amaro and some others howled loudly.

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

a bright flash of moon light shone and we saw a pack of wolves. At least 15 of them. Cupid and Blossom screamed but was stopped.

_What made them stop?_

_****__**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**__**  
**__**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,**__**  
**__**You're paralyzed**_

_***Chours***_

the door slammed and everyone in the room was holding onto each other for dear life.

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

"Holy shit some touched me!" I yelled. "It was fucking cold as shit!"

"Since when does something feel cold to Jack Frost!?" Cupid yelled. He was freaking out.

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, boy  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind**_

then something was breathing down our necks

_**You're out of time  
**_

_***Chorus***_

_**Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

Moon light shone on the five of us and the wolves crept up on us with dead animal skulls on their heads.

_**There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
**__**  
**_Achlys gave a maniacal laugh then the lights came on again and she was sitting in her chair just like before, but with her wolves calmly laying at her feet. "Oh my gosh if only your faces." She said wiping her eye. Blossom looked over at her. "That. Was. AWESOME!" she yelled. "I haven't been that scared since the Dark Ages!" Cupid exclaimed. I have never seen him like that before. "Me neither." Blossom replied. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Stormy yelled angrily.

"A lot of things. Why do ask?" Achlys asked.

"Your insane! We thought we were going to die!"

"But you didn't. Was a harmless joke."

"Harmless?! You had wolves-"

"Who I can train and talk to telepathically." Stormy never responded.

Aloke was just as happy as Cupid and Blossom. "Man, do have the coolest sister ever or what?!"

She looked at him for the first time since they got here. "Sister? My brother's dead asshole."

"Actually, I'm alive, (y/n)."

"Don't call me that. It's annoying."

"That's your name isn't it?"

"It was. Key word, Micah, _was._"

"See, you just called me by _my_ name."

"And who are you now, smartass?"

"Aloke, Spirit of Light." He said, holding out his hand. "Achlys, Spirit of the Dark, but I prefer night."

"It makes you feel like your not evil, doesn't it, sis." She punched him in the arm. "Shut it and yes it does." She laughed. Then the two siblings began to laugh together while Aloke gave Achlys nuggie. "Hey, you've got the ring, too." he said.

"What my Melody?"

"Is that what you call it?" She nodded. "Do have a companion?"

"Yep, her name is Aura."

Then a little blonde pup just like Amaro jumped out from behind Achlys chair. "Aloke!~" said the pup as she scratched and pawed at his leg. "Aura belongs to you?" Aloke picked up the small pup and scratched behind her ear. "Well, yeah. Dad made her for me for the same reason you have Amaro."

"You know about Dad?"

"Duh, he's our Dad, kiddo."

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion, guys, but we've got to go." Said Cupid. "For a pink and white love sick fool, Cupid, you sure do pay attention. He's right we've all got to get home to get ready." Said Stormageddon. _Damn it. I forgot it was tonight!_

"What are they talking about?"

"Surely, Jack told you. Tonight's the Frostbite Dance. Didn't he ask you out?" asked Blossom. My cheeks heated up. "Come on, B. knock it off."

Blossom smiled and shoved all of us guys (including Amaro) out the door. "You boys go get ready while I help our new spirit. Go on now, shoo. Come back when your all dressed. I better see back here in 30 minuets, Jackson."

"Gah, why do you have to sound to motherly..." I complained. "Just do it." then she closed the door in our faces.

"Damn." said Stormy. "That's why I'm dating her." said Aloke.

"Well, gentlemen. I say we do ask Blossom instructed and head to my palace to get ready." We all nodded and went to Cupid's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Reader's Pov

Blossom pushed me up the stairs and into my room. "Blossom, what the hell." She ran into my closet and came back with a dress. It was beautiful. All the colors that complimented the night. "What do you think?"

"I love it. It fucking rocks!"

"Good. You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." I said. "It takes a lot out of me to do that." Blossom smiled. "You've got about an hour and a half to sleep. It that 30 go to and fro then another for Jack to be here and ready."

"Okay. I'm taking an nap." I said as laid on my bed. I fell asleep soon after, but it wasn't pleasant. "So your a guardian now?" someone said. "Pitch, leave me alone."

"No. I need you so I can get to Jack."

"Why do you need me!?"

"Because he loves you and you return the favor. I'm giving you three days to leave him."

"And if I leave and come?"

"You both die."

"and if I don't?"

"_He_ dies, now you don't want that, do you?" I shook my head and held my tail tightly. "No...what happens when I leave?"

"You join me." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Imagine the things we can do to do. Imagine what the world will be like." he said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "Pitch Black."

"And Achlys Darcy."

_How did he know my last name?_

"Fine...j-just leave him out of this.."

Blossom woke me up, shaking me harshly. "Achlys, you okay?"

"No..." She sat beside me. "What happened?"

"Pitch...please, please, please don't tell Jack. Please, he can't know Pitch's back..He worries enough the way it is..."

"Come on, lets get you dressed and we'll talk about it as we go on okay." I nodded and we got ready.

*An Hour Later*

Their was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Blossom left a little while ago with my brother.

Jack peaked his head inside. "Wow...y-you look amazing.." he said. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." He walked over and put his hands on my hips and kissed me. "Thanks, Cupid's making me wear this, but if it was up to me, I would eat you up." He said kissing my jaw line. "Shush. Let's just go, kay." he nodded and Amaro came inside, too. "Oh my gosh your wearing a bow tie." I exclaimed. I scratched behind his ear and he nuzzled me cutely. "Hey, paws off, pal. She's mine." and with that I got another kiss.

_Your aren't making this easy.._

"Allon-y?" I nodded, "Allon-y." then we rode Amaro to the Pole.

Hours passed and we made it just in time for it to start. I saw all of my friends old and new. "Ready?" Jack asked. I nodded and he held my hand and we went inside the workshop. I was greeted by my friends old and new. "Hey, sis." I sighed. "Hey." Aloke smiled. "Blossom wasn't kidding. I didn't think she was serious when she said you were wearing a dress. You look like that ice girl from Frozen."

Blossom came over and locked arms with my brother. "That's the point, silly." she said kissing his cheek. _Is this what me and Jack look like when we show affection to each other?_ I mentally gagged. Jack pulled me closer to his ice cold body. "Well, I think she looks gorgeous." he said, kissing me sweetly. Then Micah pushed him away. "Not while I'm around, Frosty." He said. "Aloke, I can take care of myself."

Aloke sighed. "Take care of her." he whispered to Jack. "I heard that." I said. "We'll see you guys on The Balcony, right?" asked Blossom. Jack smiled his usual crocked smile. "But of course. We'll see you guys there." Aloke and Blossom nodded and walked away.

Jack smiled down at me. "Shall we?" I nodded and he lead me 'The Balcony.'

Jack held my hand tightly. _God, I hope Blossom didn't tell anyone. _"You okay, kiddo?" I looked at him. "Did you seriously just call me that?'" I chuckled. "Well yeah, but seriously are you okay? You don't look so good, well you look sick is what I mean. I wasn't meaning that as in saying you weren't pretty because your totally sexy." he continued in his nervous babbling. I leaned up and kissed him. "That's a good what to get me to shut my mouth." He said. We walked inside a dark room, music screaming my ears, the (what I assumed was) neon lights blinded me so I held Jack's hand a little tighter for guidance. I could tell he was smiling like some crack head by this point. _I bet he looks like a dork. _I mentally laughed.

Jack lead me to the corner of the room where it was the darkest and sat down on a couch, pulling me down on his lap. "Your not saying much. How come?" he asked. I shrugged and watched as Amaro laid down in the floor next to Jack's feet. "Why don't you start a conversation then?" He chuckled. "I just did." I looked at him and playfully rolled my eyes. "Your such a dork, you know that?" he continued to laugh and moved to my ear. "But I'm your dork, am I not." I kissed his cheek and messed with his hair. "Yep." _But your so much more at the same time.._ I wanted to add. Jack pulled my down to lay on his chest and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

*5 hours later*

After some time Cupid, North, and Tooth called all the (physically and actually) young spirits downstairs for the last session of dances meant to be shared by all spirits.

As requested, we all went downstairs. Everything was so white and fancy. Kind of like something you'd see in a movie. The band lifted their instruments and began to play. Hand in hand Jack lead me to the dance floor. I had a better look at Jack's tux as we walked. It looked like any other tux just with a light blue tie. Even though it was simple it was still pretty cute. Jack faced me and brought me in close to his chest. I shyly rested my hand on the Jack's shoulder blades, while Jack rested his hand against my slightly lower back. We swayed slowly in circles with the rhythm of the band's sound. Chest to chest, I dared not to look into the winter spirit's eyes in fear I'd be swept off my feet.

_Why does everything I love taken away from me!?_

Then a dark voice spoke in my head. _**Leave! Leave now! You don't need him! Why don't you just do it now?!**_

_I will! I will! I swear just don't hurt him, please!_

My body didn't seem to cooperate with my brain (other than the fact the King of Nightmares was in my head) and warnings not to be drawn in any more than I already was, I looked deep into Jack's crystal like eyes. Convinced, I had more will power than my emotions, I looked away. But in retaliation, my head unconsciously rested against Jack's chest. Jack lowered his hand on my back. I blushed and closed my eyes as we continued to stay in that position and sway. Jack smiled brightly, "I guess you can consider this our first _real_ dance." He said.

I was quiet for a moment, "And our last." I felt a tear glisten down my cheek. Jack lifted my chin and made me look at him. "Hey, what's the matter, kiddo?"

I quickly whipped my eyes. "Nothing..it's complicated, okay."

"No, not okay." he spun me around. I looked down and put my head back on his chest. "I just can't do it." I said thinking out loud. "Huh?" I looked up at him. "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud, you know."

"I guess, what are you thinking about?"

"Something that doesn't make me happy."

"Will you tell me? I'll do anything to fix. it."

"You can't fix it. All you have to do is let me leave."

"Leave? Why?"

I stepped back. "Because it's for your own good, he said he'd kill you if I don't leave." Then I stepped and ran away.

I could hear Jack ran after me and grabbed my wrist when I got to the door. "Jack, leave just me alone." I said threw down some sand and ran as the sand turned into wolves. Jack followed. "I'm not letting you get away this easily!" He yelled. I stuck out my ts hand. "Jack, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you." Jack took my tremble hand and placed it on his cheek. "Then don't, just say yes."

"Say yes to what?" I asked shyly. "Will you marry me?" I slowly took my hand away and Jack dropped his head slightly. "Words have weight in meaning, Jack, and what's said can leave deep and ugly scars." He pulled me closer and placed his hand on my check. "Please don't leave me...I-I..." then Jack kissed me and wouldn't let me go. When we parted, Jack looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow. "Please don't go, (y/n)...your my whole world. I can't live without you, I-I can't believe that your considering leaving me, but if that's what your wanting to do I get one last night with you in my arms. Just one more night...that's all I ask." I was crying in his chest. Jack pulled my into a hug and held me tightly. "I love you so much, (y/n). I can't imagine my life without you."

"C-can we go home?" Jack nodded and I called Amaro, telling him it was time to go and he needed to come out as an ultimate. Amaro did as I commanded and the two of us went home with out Jack. Jack decided to take the wind. "Achlys, you okay?" I shook my head in Amaro's warm fur. "If you call breaking up with the love of your life and running away from your problems 'okay' then I'm just jiffy."

"I'm not coming, am I?"

"No, Amaro, your not. Jack is going to need you a lot more than I will. Plus you'll have someone to play with on a daily basis."

"What about you?"

"I'll be somewhere far far away." _and I'll be different...very very different. I hope everyone can forget about me when I'm gone..._

_**Be prepared shit gets real in the next chapter. *plays Talk dirty* if you don't want to read the next one i'll try to have 17 out on the same day.**_


End file.
